Remind Me, Later
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: This is the first in a completed series of 5 stories which are AU pure romance focusing on Xelloss and Zelgadiss in high school. Next, please read 'Tell Me, Now'.
1. Part 1

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 1**

* * *

"Remind me, what are we doing here?" asked a bored young man. 

"Zel, We're here to listen to our friends play music and give them some moral support. Now shush!" his good friend, Lina Inverse hissed.

"Where are they?" he yawned.

"Look over there…Amelia's holding her violin, Filia her cello, Gourry that humongous standing bass of his. Val is…there at the piano. Aaaaaand, Martina- if she counts – is on viola… dropping her music and now… yes, her now too. Oh, here comes Sylphiel… OVER HERE!" Lina shouted and waved a skinny arm.

"DOWN IN FRONT!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shutup yourself! Sit here by me, Sylph," Lina whispered. "You just made it!"

"Yeah, I broke a fingernail and then there was a stain on my blouse then…" the pretty black-haired girl explained.

"Yeah, yeah…important stuff," Zel muttered, then turned his attention to the conductor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this year's first concert series. Tonight the orchestra will be playing…"

Zelgadiss Graywords tuned out the long Italian-sounding titles of the concert pieces. The music, he'd enjoy, but he had no interest in the names.

"We will be concluding tonight's performance with a Vivaldi violin solo featuring…"

"On with the show already," Zel mumbled, checking his glowing watch-face. "If this starts even CLOSE to on time, I'll still be able to do my math homework."

"I'd like to thank the following parent volunteers…"

"Oh, geesh…" he moaned.

Lina punched him in the ribs, "Quiet!" she shouted, forgetting that she should be also.

"And so, without further ado, "

Lights dimmed, silence filled the room for moment, the conductor raised his baton, and the music began. Zelgadiss rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and settled in to listen. Once in awhile, he could catch a glimpse of one of his friends.

Amelia, tiny and poised with a faint smile on her face, played first violin. She was the Mayor's daughter and so had had music lessons since birth, or so Zel assumed. She was Lina's best friend and infatuated with him for the past year of high school, but Zelgadiss was a couple years older and disinterested in most everyone, especially Amelia.

Filia called Zel a snob, because that's how he acted. Cold and sarcastic around everyone, including his closest friends, his superior attitude belied his lonely soul hidden away inside. He was rich, but didn't flaunt it. He didn't need to, everyone knew that he was the grandson of the Rezo Red Priest, head of the largest shrine in Seyruun. Filia had often joked that Amelia and Zel were a match made in heaven, but he always rejoined 'more like hell'.

At least Lina rarely teased him, Zel sighed to himself. He enjoyed the captivating flame-haired girl; in particular, listening to her fling often poisonously funny darts at those kids whom she considered 'the lesser beings'. Lina was direct, tough, and intelligent—a little like him, but less moody, sarcastic and… a lot cuter.

Zel turned his thoughts back to the performers. He watched Filia whom he considered easy on the eyes, but short-tempered and arrogant. Filia had begun playing violin in junior high, like her friend Amelia, but when she discovered that she'd be playing SECOND violin in high school, well! She was second to nobody! Immediately she began tutoring for cello. It worked. She passed the tryouts and now sat nearest the piano, and in direct line-of-sight of the first violins. Not a bad position, at all, considering…the nice view of the attractive male musicians...

Zelgadiss could barely make out Val, a tall, lean, dangerous punk, pounding on the ivories. Now there was a guy with a tough life, Zel thought. He knew that Val was counting the days until his 18th birthday, when he'd move out of his house and in with Gourry's family. He'd already moved his treasures. Val's step-father was a monstrous house mover— violent when he drank, which was every night. And when he was mean, he hit Val. What Val worried about most was getting his hands broken, then he couldn't play the piano, his solace. He'd have to clean up his act to live at Gourry's, but that…he was more than willing to do.

Sawing vigorously at her viola produced only satisfactory results for the harried looking, green-haired Martina. She practiced daily, but she was not talented like Amelia. Luckily, it hardly mattered. The orchestra was large enough to mask one or two flaws, which was fortunate because Martina was going to stick it out, no matter what. The one way to get the two or three most interesting guys she knew to notice her, was to join the orchestra where she'd see them daily.

Lina strained her neck to find each of her friends. "At least Gourry's easy to spot!" she whispered to Zel.

He nodded. Gourry was way over six feet tall, dwarfing his huge standup bass. His thigh-length blonde hair was tied back out of his face. He wasn't quick-witted like Zelgadiss, but he was good-hearted and thoughtful, and, importantly, tolerant of Lina's hot temper. In fact, he acted as if he were her personal guard at times, often preventing her from engaging in fights which could get her suspended from school.

Zel nearly drifted off to sleep, when Lina nudged him to wakefulness, "Hey, it's almost over! You're slumping onto me here, sit up!"

The final selection for the evening required a short break while the musicians rearranged their positions and the soloist stood and stepped close up to the podium.

Two measures into the concerto, Zel's eyes flew open. Wonderful. Now that…person can play the violin! He yanked the play list out of his coat pocket and squinted at the names. "Damn…too dark…Lina? Who's that…person? Yes the soloist!"

"Xelloss something. Shhhhh"

"WHO?"

"Xel-loss. Gods, Zel! Filia's been mooning over him all month. Don't you pay attention to what any of us have to say? Shutup…I don't care either…" Lina pushed him away and attended to the music.

"Hmmm…I do but… I thought that was Val she was talking about."

"Him too. This guy's new…just moved here."

Zel leaned back into his chair and listened. Carried aloft on the notes, his mind flew, following the highs and lows of the melody. He was buffeted by the bow-wind and blown away by the violinist.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the soloist. Xelloss played with his eyes closed, isolating himself from the audience. He wore a black shirt tucked neatly into black slacks, belt, and a gray and black tie. His pale face was framed by dark straight hair and bangs—black or dark brown, Zel couldn't tell in the blue-toned spotlight—and was distinguished by a deep-red flush across his cheeks. Either he had a fever or his nervous, Zel thought. What, it's over already?

Zel lead the audience in a standing ovation, causing Lina to smirk, "Whoa, Zel! Guess ya enjoyed yourself after all!"

"Heh! I'm just glad it's over so I can leave…at last!" Zel smirked back.

After the musicians took their bows, they left to put away their instruments, and then were encouraged to return and 'mix & mingle'. Lina and Sylphiel hauled Zel over to wait for their friends. Gourry was first to appear, followed shortly by Val and then Filia and Amelia.

"See'im ? He's coming out now," Filia said to Sylphiel while pointing in the general direction of the side door.

Zel's eyes followed theirs. The conductor was re-entering, practically dragging the reluctant young man by the arm. "You were the star performer tonight, young man. Come now, and meet your admirers!"

"See him? See him?" she squealed to the calm dark-haired beauty beside her.

"Uh, huh…Oh, he IS cute!" Sylphiel bubbled.

Amelia, meanwhile, was tugging Zelgadiss through the crowd. "He's very shy, Mr. Zelgadiss. But I think that's because he's new at this school and hasn't any friends. I know you don't like to meet new people, but I'd like him to get to know OUR little group!"

"All right, Amelia, you don't have to yank at my shirt. I'm coming…" Zel grumbled.

Lina was shaking her head at Filia, "Calm down! We see him…I mean, he's just a guy, Filia, not …Oh, Gourry! Nice job up there on the bass tonight. And Val, I thought you only played with the jazz band!"

Val stomped up, claiming Filia's attention for a moment, then answered Lina. Val nodded, "That was last year. I dropped art and added orchestra when I heard they needed a pianist. So, looks like they're pretty interested in that soloist. Don't know him much-- quiet…artsy-actor type. And, Filly? ya might as well pull in yer tongue. From what I hear, he's not available to you girls."

She punched his arm and laughed good-naturedly.

"Um, Lina?" interrupted Gourry. "Could you untie this hair thingy? Ah… thanks…" he smiled as Lina released a curtain of pale gold silk.

"Okay? Yeah, well I got tiny fingers…good for untying knots. So, guess we're all meeting the new kid. Yeah, better go find out if they all still want to go out after this for something to eat too!" She reminded him.

"I sure do!" Gourry grinned and followed Lina et al.

As they threaded their way through the crowd, Zel caught glimpses of the violin soloist. Oh… purple hair, not black…He's looks unhappy, or just uncomfortable or both, maybe. All these strangers crowding around. He must miss his old school and friends a lot. Maybe a special friend. He looks young. Hope he's not a freshman…

"Oh, Mr. Xelloss! That was a wonderful performance you gave tonight! Um… these are the friends I was telling you about…Mr. Zelgadiss, Miss Sylphiel, and Miss Lina. You already know Mr. Val, Miss Filia, and Mr. Gourry…Oh…I'm sorry…so many new names for you to remember, huh?" Amelia smiled kindly.

The anxious-looking kid smiled and then hid his eyes with his bangs.

"So are we all going someplace after this? Yeah? Pizza?" Lina asked. She wanted to get going.

"It's too late for pizza…How about ice cream?" Filia suggested.

Concerned that the new kid might not feel included, Amelia said rapid-fire, "I'm hoping you can join us, Mr. Xelloss. I know it's short notice and all. Do you need to call home first? You DO like ice cream, don't you?"

He smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Amelia. I'd like to come and I DO like ice cream. And, no, I'm not expected home…for some time. I walked to school, though…"

"I'll give you a lift," Zelgadiss said, speaking for the first time. "And you can call me 'Zel' like almost everyone else." Zel glanced at Amelia when he said that, causing her to blush faintly.

"Well, thank you…Zel. I'll take you up on that ride. Are you coming too, Amelia?" Xelloss asked.

She met Zel's intense gaze. He nodded, "You are welcome as well. In fact, I can take Sylphiel too. Gourry, can you drive the rest? So…we'll meet you all at Puckler's," Zel stated rather than asked. "Do you need to bring home your instruments? No? Good. We might have had problems with storing all that stuff in the trunk." Zel grinned.

"Wait until you see his car, Mr. Xelloss, and you'll see why!" Amelia giggled.

Lina bumped into Zel and said, "I thought you were in a hurry to get to that math homework?"

"I could do that, but then you'd have to take the bus. Just call me Mr. Nice-Guy," Zel half-smiled.

Lina pretended to gag and stumbled outside to Gourry's van.

Martina came running out to the street screaming, "Wheeeeeeere's everybody goi…" but the rest of her words were chopped off as she ran into a couple and fell sprawling on the sidewalk, out of the action for the evening.

Zelgadiss drove a new-model, silver-gray sports car. There was practically NO trunk. There was barely room for the shorter-legged girls in back. Luckily, the ride was only a few blocks.

"So, is this the best place for ice cream in town? It might be my favorite food and I'm very particular!" Xelloss smiled as he held open the door for the girls. Their quizzical expressions caused him to add quickly, "Just kidding! I like any kind of ice cream, anywhere, anytime!"

"It's good. It's made fresh on the premises with local fruits and cream, anyway. I'm not keen on it—makes my teeth ache from the cold," Zelgadiss explained, searching for an empty corner booth. "Over there. Pull up an extra chair and there will be enough."

After the others arrived and everyone piled into the booth, ordered and the orders arrived, several conversations started up at once. Zel found himself left out of them, as usual and by choice. Gossip didn't interest him and he preferred not to yell across the table in order to be heard. In time he found himself studying the new kid. He did eat ice cream, lots, four scoops, all different flavors. Nice smile.

Xelloss looked up from his dish and met Zel's eyes. He dropped his gaze and focused on his spoon. Next time he looked up, Zel quickly averted his eyes. Zel stared; unaware that he did, then frowned when Sylphiel jarred his elbow, causing his spoonful of ice cream to slop off onto the table. Xelloss finished the lemon cream and started on the peppermint.

Amelia was seated to his left, so Xelloss was able to ask in a low voice, "Did I say something to annoy him? He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Shaking her head and chuckling at the same time, Amelia was able to set him at ease before she finished eating her mouthful of banana split. "He's a regular curmudgeon. But he's loyal, honest, and trustworthy!" she smiled.

"Nice eyes," Xelloss offered.

"Hmmm, I think so too."

"Are you…his girlfriend then?"

"No…but I wish I was, only…he doesn't seem interested in me…or anyone else. Lina's the only one he REALLY talks to. But I won't give up!" Amelia cried out the last sentence loudly enough that Zel looked up again.

Xelloss met his stare with one of his own. His usually closed eyes opened wide and he lifted his chin slowly so that he peaked out from under his dark bangs in a sinister way, then he smiled. Zelgadiss swallowed, blinked, and blushed, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring rudely again. When he recovered sufficiently, Xelloss was speaking to Val seated to his right.

"So how long didya say yer been playing violin? Ten years? Whoa… that's about how long I've been doin' piano. Yer the best I've ever heard at school. Is that what ya wanna do?" Val asked.

"I don't know…I like acting, but I don't know if I'm any good at that yet," Xelloss said simply and began the pistachio flavored ice cream.

Zel dropped off Sylphiel at her home near the shrine, where she performed weekly duties as one of it's shrine maidens. Amelia also was a shrine maiden, but spent a great deal less time there than her friend. Both volunteered at the local hospital as part of their shrine responsibilities.

"Thanks for the ride, Zel. See you in class in the morning. TGIF tomorrow!" Sylphiel giggled and ran to her door.

"She seems nice, " Xelloss ventured, looking askance at the moody driver.

"Yeah, I've known Lina and her forever. Grade school, middle, now…juniors… all except for Amelia here, right kid?" Zel smirked in the rearview mirror to her. "And you?"

"Me?"

"Ah, junior too. I think…I keep switching schools and countries. I'm never sure how the credits transfer. I'm sixteen, if that helps," he smiled timidly.

Zel nodded, "Gourry's seventeen, Amelia's a baby, but the rest of us range in the sixteens. Mayor's palace, where shall I drop you, Amelia?"

"End of the driveway, gramps!" she laughed. "See you both tomorrow!"

"About ½ mile from school, down the hill, through the park…stop at the house with the light on," he directed the equally quiet young man at the wheel.

"This isn't far from where Lina and Gourry live. Same neighborhood," Zel said as he parked the car.

Xelloss nodded. He made no move to get out.

"Would you like to come in? My mother's probably out or asleep and after that sweet stuff, I'm thirsty," he said hesitantly.

Normally, Zelgadiss would have declined any overtures of friendship from a near-stranger and turned a cold shoulder, but this new kid was likeable in a creepy sort of way. "Sure, thanks," he answered, much to his own surprise.

Together, they sat at the red-Formica and chrome breakfast table sipping herbal iced tea poured from a green-glass pitcher.

"So, how do you like Seyruun High so far?" Zel asked lamely.

"Okay, it's a lot bigger than the last one I went to. I feel lost most of the time."

"Yeah, I remember that feeling. This is my third year and there are still parts of the school I've never visited, like the art hall."

"You're not an artist, I take it," Xelloss said a bit disappointed.

"No, math and science, but I do like music and all. Art's not where my talent lies, I guess. You on the other hand…are incredible!" Zel said with more enthusiasm than he meant to reveal.

"Incredible?" Xelloss chuckled. "I'm skilled with the violin, but only time will tell…" he blushed.

From the front room came a woman's voice, "Xelloss? Is that you, dear?"

"Yes, mother. I'm here with…a new friend. He's dropping me off and having some tea," Xelloss said with an irritated edge to his voice.

Zel was about to offer to leave, when the attractive blonde woman floated into the room.

"How sweet of you…" she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Zel."

"Zel. Thank you. So how did the concert go this evening, dear?"

"Fine as always. Zel is a friend of Amelia's, you know, the other violin player I told you about. She invited me and a bunch of her friends out afterwards and…that's that," Xelloss eyes fixed on his glass. He was concentrating on wiping off the droplets of moisture accumulating on the outside.

"Such a thoughtful young lady. Your girlfriend, then…Zel?"

Zel had not expected to be drawn back into the conversation. Until he formulated a verbal answer he shook his head emphatically, "N…no! Just a friend, actually. More of a family friend."

Xelloss saved him from further explanation, "So…anything else, mother?"

"Hmmm? Well, yes. Not much later, dear. You do have school tomorrow and I'd like you to pick up your little brother ON TIME after school. This is his first year of school and he cries each time that you're late. Well, nice to meet you…Zel. I'm going to bed now. Good night dear!" she leaned over to kiss (Zel gasped…him on the lips?) Xelloss, but he shrank back and she barely grazed his cheek.

Xelloss lifted his hand in recognition, then dropped it when she'd gone. "Ugh…at least that is over."

Zel chuckled, "It wasn't that bad was it? She's just a concerned parent after all."

"Maybe. I haven't met many others…friend's parents. What is yours like?"

Zel shook his head, "Might as well get this over with…about five years ago we were in a car accident and my parents were killed and…that's how I got these scars, which I'm sure you noticed."

Zel pushed back his heavy bangs to reveal more serious scars on his forehead, cheeks, and jaw. Faint ones were visible, but hardly noticeable on the other side of his face, but on the right side they were worse but mostly concealed ordinarily. "I went through the windshield. My chest, arms, and legs are worse…but I survived." He looked away uncomfortably. "Anyway, now you know…I'm sure you were wondering."

"Actually…I hadn't even noticed. I hadn't looked that closely, besides…" Xelloss stopped. He nearly added, 'your eyes are so dazzling', but caught himself just in time.

"Yeah, you're more polite than most. I should go now. Thanks for the tea. Oh…I can give you a lift to the elementary school tomorrow so you'll get there on time." Zel smiled faintly.

"Lift? Oh, sure. I'd like that! Walking's good exercise, but I have to carry my violin home for the weekend too."

They walked out to the car together. Zel was finding it difficult to part from this odd kid. He'd found himself chatting about his past without the usual churning stomach and now he felt light-hearted. What's with that?

"You must miss your friends a lot…moving in your junior year and having to start all over. I know I would," Zel said showing more sensitivity in that moment that he'd shown in a month to anyone else.

Xelloss smiled and shook his head, "I've moved A LOT. It's never easy but I get used to 'starting overs'." He looked off into the distance and continued, "I cry myself to sleep for the first month, then I let the wounds heal over and make new friends…like you (I hope!)"

Zel felt a faint blush coming on, "Well, yeah…I'll see you around and where shall we meet to go home? Where's your last class or locker? It's probably easier for me to find you than the other way around."

"I'm sure it is! Ah…my last class is drama, near the little theater. My locker's right by there."

"I know where that is. Just stay there and I'll come by, all right? Fine, then…later!" Zel nodded and drove off. Gods! What is happening to me? Why am I shaking? He's just the new kid at school. Why was I so nervous? No, not nervous...excited... I must REALLY need a new friend. I wonder if he feels we really connected too? He did imply we were friends…that's cool.

He's nice. His eyes…what color were they anyway? He keeps them mostly hidden or closed. Coy. If he was a girl I'd call him coy. Hell, if he was a girl I'd call him gorgeous, get his number and make a date! Now why did I think that? I hardly even date! I follow Lina and the others around. Course, it's not like I couldn't get one. Just about every girl's hinted about going to a dance or game or to eat…problem with being rich is that you can't always tell who you friends really are…

Zel mused all the way home and into bed, where he had trouble concentrating on his math homework, for the first time he could remember.

Xelloss stepped out of his bathroom and opened the door to his room. From the open door at the end of the hall, his mother called, "Darling? Come here."

He released the doorknob and clenched his hands into fists before turning to the call. He entered her darkened room, "Yes?"

"Was that Zelgadiss Greywords, I met tonight, dear?"

"Possibly. I don't remember hearing his full name."

"He's the one. Grandson of Rezo. He's why we are here. You've done well getting to know him so quickly. I'd like to get this over by winter so we can go skiing in Switzerland…or Austria in December. You'd like that, wouldn't you dear? Of course you would."

"Please, mom. Not this time. Just let me have…a few friends…graduate from high school normally," he pleaded earnestly.

"Go to bed, dear," she hummed into his ear. "I really don't want to discuss business with you right now."

And so he entered another journey into hell.

**End Remind Me, Later Part 1.**


	2. Part 2

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

The next day Zel found his mind wandering in ways that baffled him. Only in math class was he able to attend to the teacher's words without his brain fogging up and shutting down, and that was because he was in shock. He had solved a problem on his homework incorrectly the night before. That was an extraordinary event in his day.

At lunch, he was sitting with Lina and friends as usual, when he entertained a new idea; he must find that new kid and see if he'd like to do something on the weekend. He had said that he had no friends, so he should have SOME free time and Zel wanted to see the new Star Wars movie. But where did he hang out at lunch?

Zel had wandered around the halls on his fruitless search, when he spotted a flash of purple hair by the vending machines.

"Hey."

"Ah…oh, hi Zel!"

"I was looking for you. You know, you can join us in the cafeteria. Over there, look for Lina's red and Val's green hair."

"Thanks. I usually eat outside or in one of the practice rooms, where it's quieter," Xelloss made a face. "It's like a zoo in here!"

"I guess so. I wear earplugs to get by most of the time. Super-sensitive hearing…"

"Really? So…lunch is nearly over and my class is a quarter mile in the other direction," Xelloss waved a hand.

"I'll walk you partway, then. The computer lab's on the way and I could use the extra time setting up for the class," Zel said as they walked out of the noisy cafeteria. "So…have you seen the new Star Wars movie yet?"

Xelloss shook his head, "I haven't even seen the one before THAT! Dumb, huh?"

"More out of touch, I'd say. I was going to ask if you'd like to…"

"YES!" Xelloss interrupted, then blushed, "Ah…I'd like to go to the movies, if that's what you were going to ask…"

"I WAS…but, a small change of plans is in order…We should rent the previous one to watch first. We could do that tonight…if you don't have other plans," Zel asked hesitantly. His voice trembled a bit with nervous energy.

"That would be good! It will have to be at my house, though. I'm babysitter a lot of the time and my mother has plans for the night. Would that be okay for you?"

"Better your place than mine. Your little brother is…five? Might be a bit much for a kid that age. We could rent something for him as well. Yeah, so we'll pick him up and the tapes and…"

"I'll make us all dinner, if you'd like…save you going home and back," Xelloss asked hopefully.

"You can cook?"

"Some, nothing fancy… don't get too excited about the food. I don't want to disappoint you," Xelloss warned with a smile, and indicated that they had reached his turn.

"You couldn't possibly…" Zel whispered as he watched his fascinating new friend walk away.

Xelloss held the child's hand as he led Daemon to the sleek sports car. Zel stepped out of his car and opened the back door.

"Daemon, this is one of my new friends. His name is Zzzzel. Got that? Yeah, Zel. He's going to come over and baby-sit too! And for a special treat, he's going to stop here and rent a couple movies for us. So, what do you want for dinner? Spaghetti? Okay, you've got it!" Xelloss chattered to his younger brother throughout the drive and all the way home.

Zel learned several things: Xelloss was a nice guy; he had far more patience than he had; Daemon adored his big brother; and the only thing Daemon ate was spaghetti.

Once they got home, dinner preparations got under way. Zel offered to help, but had no idea what to do so he ended up building a fort out of Lincoln logs with little Daemon.

"I don't remember even playing with those things as a kid," Zel grinned, clearly proud of his achievement.

After dinner, the trio headed out to the park. It was October and still warm and light enough for an evening workout. Soon enough, it would be dark, cold, and wet November. The last time Zel had visited, let alone played in the children's playground in his neighborhood park, was when he was Daemon's age, if even then! The boy was slight, like Xelloss, and Zel for that matter, with a similar face and straw-colored hair. He had just mastered the swings at school and so, was a dedicated swinger. Zel and Xelloss sat on either side and talked some, until the shadows lengthened.

"Daemon, it's going to be dark walking home. We'd better start back now and…"

"Carry me?"

"Part way. You're getting too heavy for piggy-backs!" Xelloss laughed.

Daemon fell asleep half-way through Beauty and the Beast. Xelloss changed his clothes and put him to bed. "At last! Now for our movie, huh? Sorry about all that. Probably not a very exciting night out for you."

Zel shook his head, "It's been fun. Really! I don't have any siblings and Daemon's a great kid. He looks a lot like you, but light like your mother. Must be weird having such a young brother, though… So, where's your father, if that's not too personal."

Xelloss smiled and fast-forwarded past the endless previews. "My father is dead. His…is around, but not married to his mother. He's a great kid for all that."

"Interesting name…"

"It means 'demon'…I think. I got to name him."

"Hope he doesn't live up to his name," Zel smiled.

"He won't. I think it's more preventative. Ah, the movie begins…"

"There's a video game of pod racing? Cool…I'd like to try that sometime," Xelloss said in a child-like voice.

"Do you have any video games?" Zel asked, wondering how any boy his age could not!

"No…do you?"

"Yeah…Playstation2, Gamecube, older ones with games from the dark ages. Next time, you can come over to my house and I'll show you."

"Do you have the pod racing game?"

"No, but we can rent it, if you like," Zel offered.

"Okay…You must have a computer too, don't you?"

"A couple. A PC and a laptop. You? None? How do you do your school work?" Zel gasped. He couldn't believe this guy lived in a technological wasteland.

"I use ones at school…fills the empty time," Xelloss said wistfully.

Zelgadiss felt sorry for him. He had the strangest, for him anyway, urge to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. He stopped short of doing so, restricting his contact to a brotherly punch to the shoulder. "That sounds pathetic … to a techno-nerd like me."

Xelloss shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Do you want to see my paintings?"

"You collect art?" Zel asked incredulously. A quick look around the stark room revealed nothing of interest. "Ah…that was stupid. You must be the painter. Yeah, sure, lead the way."

Xelloss led him the short way down the hall to his bedroom.

It was a disaster area of paints, brushes, containers, a violin case and music stand in a corner. A few canvases leaned up against the wall and one, unfinished on the rickety easel. As Zel took in the scene, he realized that it wasn't really a mess. Art supplies littered the small desk and overflowed half-opened boxes. In fact, there were boxes of clothes and what-not stacked against most of the wall and floor-space. His bed was a mattress layered with quilts pushed up against some of the boxes.

Zel stepped gingerly around, following Xelloss to the easel.

"Excuse the mess. I haven't taken the time to unpack yet…"

Zel nodded. He didn't see any furniture to unpack into. A wave of pity swept over him.

"This is just a rental house and…I don't know how long we'll be staying."

"Why don't you move out on your own? Have you thought about it? Val's gonna. He's been waiting until he's 18, but I think he's practically living with Gourry's family already," Zel mentioned casually as he peeked at one of the misty landscapes leaning haphazardly on a box. He had no idea what living on your own without a stipend might be like, but he had romanticized it into a dream.

"I've considered it, but I can't leave Daemon…Like that one? It's one of my older paintings. From last summer…we were living out in the country so I had a lot of green and gold to portray as something interesting. I have to paint outdoors because my rooms are too small and there's not enough ventilation. This one's the last for this year…" he drew back the sheet covering the easel painting.

Gasp! "That's REALLY good, Xelloss! That's the park with the shrine spires in the background. This is great! Are you planning on selling it?"

Xelloss laughed and drew his hand through his hair nervously, "Plan? I don't do much planning, Zel. There is a gallery at the high school. I might bring it in to show, when it's done."

"Do that! But I want it after that…I…I'll pay for it too!" Zel offered enthusiastically.

"Okay, sold…to the highest bidder!" Xelloss laughed more. He took Zel's hand and shook it. "Deal?"

"Ah, sure! But you didn't tell me how much you want for it," Zel reminded him.

"Well, I know you can afford it so… $500," Xelloss grinned.

"Should I feel like I'm be taken advantage of here?" Zel grinned.

Xelloss shot a look at him to be sure he was kidding. "Ah…you can make a counter offer…Think about it. Um, would you like to stay?"

The blood drained from Zel's upper body. What did he just ask me? What did THAT mean? Stay here? In his room? Tonight? Not possible…

"Ah, Zel? I'm going to the bathroom, do you want to stay in here, or go back to the front room? Hello?" Xelloss released Zel's hand and waved his in front of the dazed face of his friend.

"Bathroom?" Zel repeated vacantly.

Xelloss made a face, "No, that's where I'm going. I'll be right back…"

Zel's formerly blanched countenance was immediately replaced by his more familiar blush. Oh…what an idiot he must think I am! And he'd be right! What was I thinking? He's just a…friend…that I hardly know! Why would I think about any guy that way? I wouldn't, that's just the point. Even if Lina had said such a thing, I would have thought 'Sure, do you have a sleeping bag? I can throw it anywhere…' It was that contact, his hand. But he was shaking my hand on our 'deal', idiot! Why make such a big deal about it? What's my problem all of a sudden?

"Zel?"

Zel jumped a foot, startled out of his reverie, "Gah! Oh…it's you…"

Xelloss smiled, "Yes, I said I'd be right back. So…"

"So, I guess I'd better get going now. Did we rewind the tapes? I can drop them in the night drop-off box on the way home. Or, do you want to keep the one for Daemon to watch. He didn't finish it, right?" Zel jabbered semi-coherently.

"I think he'd like that. I can turn it in later tomorrow. Ah, are you okay? You're shaking!" Xelloss asked, feeling some concern for his friend's sudden jumpiness.

The warmth of the gesture, the single hand on his shoulder, sent shivers of excitement through the poor kid. Zel nearly fainted.

"Maybe you're coming down with something, huh? Here, let me help you to the couch," Xelloss said, gently supporting the other boy with an arm around his shoulders. "You sit, while I collect the tapes. You feel a bit warm. Maybe you do have a fever…"

Zel sat and let out the tiniest of groans. Sick. He didn't want to get sick. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillows.

A few minutes later, Xelloss was shaking him gently, "Zel? Are you asleep? Here, I have a couple aspirins and a cup of that herbal tea…warm this time. Maybe you shouldn't drive home tonight like this. I can bring you a blanket and you can camp out here, if you like?"

Zel came to his senses, "Ah, thanks but I'm all right…really. I don't know why I'm all spacey." He stood up to prove that he could.

"Okay…" Xelloss pressed the single tape into his hand and stared openly at him.

Zel blushed under the scrutiny. "Really…I can drive home."

He made for the door while he could think straight.

"So…are we still going to see that new movie?" Xelloss prompted him. "Uh…we don't have to if you…"

"Movie? Oh, yes…tomorrow…I'll call you after 11:00... I don't know the schedule of show-times. Is afternoon or evening better for you?" Zel tried to return to his usual level of coherency.

"Doesn't matter. I have practicing to do and a bit of homework. I can fit that in anytime. Um…Zel? My name's not in the school directory, I'll need to give you my number. I'll go get a piece of paper…"

"No need! I'll enter in on my cellphone right now…" Zel smiled and whipped out his techno-device. "Great…got it. I guess…I'll call tomorrow with the time then…" He nodded and jumped into his car.

Xelloss waved and shook his head. He thinks I'm a weirdo. He won't call tomorrow, you can bet, so don't get your hopes up. Why can't I just have some friends for a change? Even one! And Zel's so…interesting and smart. He has lots of friends…but no girlfriend, apparently. But I don't think he's ever had a boyfriend either. What am I thinking? I'm lucky if he even acknowledges me at school after this day! I make him hang out with my little brother, fix him a pathetic meal, watch an old movie—for him, anyway—and then show him that disaster of a room of mine! That's real inviting, I bet! He's probably got nice furniture and…everything. He dresses nicely, and I look like…a starving artist…And of all the stupid things I could say! Reminding him of all his money and implying that I wanted to take advantage of his friendship to rip him off for that painting! Ooh, I should have simply given the thing! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!

While Xelloss was moaning his unhappiness into his pillow, Zel was pouring over his own.

What a complete JERK I am! I practically faint when he's just got to take a leak and I'm thinking he wants me to stay the night! He must really think I'm pathetic! He mentioned going to the movie, but…he almost sounded like he hoped I'd changed my mind. He did give me his number…so I can call and cancel, I bet. If I don't call, I'll save him the trouble of coming up with a reason not to have to go. What did I say about his painting? He asked $500, but I think that was a joke. It's worth more than that, so what did I say? I don't remember saying ANYTHING! He's so cool and composed—otherworldly… and I'm such a nerd! I can't do anything special! He paints…plays violin like a master…probably can sing, with that nice voice of his…I'd really like to get to know him, but my brain just shuts down around him. Chills, fever…I'm not sick, I'm…thinking about another guy like a love-sick school girl. What's WITH me! Obviously, he likes Amelia. He asked me if she was my girlfriend right off the bat—to make sure he wasn't interfering. I should just focus on being a friend to him and get on with it! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!

The next day Zel checked the listing and found that they could go anytime and catch it from 11:00 AM to 10:00 PM. Great, that narrows the plans down, doesn't it? It was nearly 11:00 and he had to decide what to do. Call. Just call and…think of something…

Ring, ring, ring, ring….ring, ring, ring, ring… No answer.

No answering machine either. Figures. So what do I do now? I tried. I should let him be.

Ten minutes later, Zel was out the door and driving down from his lofty neighborhood to Xelloss' rental on the flats. After having second, third, and even fourth thoughts about intruding on the poor guy's privacy, Zel got out of his car at last and knocked on the door. He waited for what seemed an hour before he heard sounds of movement from within. The sound of a bolt-lock sliding back, signaled activity.

The door opened a crack, "Oh, its Xelly's new friend. Just a moment, I'll get the chain…" his mother said in a husky voice.

The door opened fully to reveal an attractive woman in a revealing red kimono, hair mussy. "His room's down the hall. I'm going back to bed."

Zel waited until she'd disappeared before moving. He considered leaving. That would be smart about now. Just go and pretend this didn't happen. A tug on his pants leg alerted him to another person's presence.

"AH! Oh, it's you Daemon. Would you like to watch the rest of that movie? All right. We'll keep the volume down low. Is your brother up yet? Don't know? He won't mind me checking? I don't know about that. It's different if you do it…Guess I will then…" Zel said as much to convince himself as to converse with the little boy.

He crept down the hall to Xelloss' room and tapped at the door. Nothing. He silently turned the knob and pushed it open. He stuck his head into the room and …saw some purple hair fanned out onto his pillow. The rest of him was beneath layers of quilts. Zel certainly didn't want to wake him up. He turned to go, when a cat, disturbed by intrusion, swept passed his legs with a howling 'meow'.

"GAH!" Zel yelped, regretfully awakening his slumbering friend.

"Huh? Zel? Is that YOU? What time is it? 11:30! Wow! Did I sleep that long? I must have been worn out or something. Thanks for coming over to get me. I'll just need a minute to get dressed…Um… I'm not dressed…at all…"

Zel was so caught off-guard by the entire sequence of events that he simply stood and gaped as he watched Xelloss sit upright and the covers slid down to his waist. Then he got the idea to move, "What? Oh! I'll go back out and see if Daemon wants to eat."

True to his word, Xelloss threw on the same clothes he'd had on the night before and was out in a snap, which is nearly a minute. "Do I have time to eat or what?"

Zel relaxed, "No hurry. We can go anytime. The movie shows in a different theater nearly every hour. Take your time…shower, brush your hair…don't bother eating, we'll pick something up on the way. Oh, was it all right giving him Cheerios to eat? Good, he seemed to know where they were and what to do."

Xelloss nodded and withdrew to take the proposed shower and put on clean clothes. He was proceeded by his mother, who'd also taken the opportunity to shower and get dressed.

"Zelgadiss Greywords, isn't it? Yes, your name is synonymous with the shrine in Seyruun," she began, lighting a cigarette from a pink plastic lighter and blowing out a stream of smoke.

"Do you two have plans today? Movie? That's nice. Xelly doesn't get out much. It's good for him too. Listen, I haven't had time to speak to him about this but I need to be out of town the weekend after next. Yes, the three-day one coming up. I'll be taking Daemon as well but Xelly would rather stay home. I'm reluctant to leave him alone for so long, so I was wondering if he might be able to stay at your house…or you could stay here, if you'd rather. I am asking you now, before he comes out and tells me not to put you on the spot."

"Ah, I have no plans over the holiday. I'm not active in the shrine activities, despite my inherited position. Sure, if he doesn't mind…" Zel wondered about this mother entrusting her son with the run of the house with a friend he'd only known a few days.

"I'll take care of that," she smiled and left the room to go speak to her son in private.

Zel though he caught the sounds of raised voices, but he thought that it might have been a cat fight; that is, until Xelloss tore out of the room, hair damp but dressed. "Please! Don't feel like you have to do this, Zel. I can manage by myself fine. And I certainly don't want you to feel pressed into service against your will!"

"It's fine. Like I said, I haven't any commitments to meet. Could be fun…" Zel ventured a weak smile.

Xelloss calmed down with that smile. "Thanks, I hope so. If we start to bug one another, we should say something, though, before we end up hating each other…promise you'll do that? Okay…then…I'm ready for the movies, I guess."

"Where are we going?" Xelloss wondered. He was new to town, but he knew that they were headed for a freeway exit.

"A place to eat. Knoll's Ranch. It's on the edge of town now, but when I first discovered it, it was in the country. You eat off paper plates on benches under the giant oak trees—the best grilled hamburgers there are!" Zel grinned, seeing that he'd surprised his friend.

"Hmmm, sounds delicious," Xelloss smiled and leaned his head back. "What? What's happening to the roof?"

"Convertible…At night, you can see the stars but now it's sun and Wiiiiiind!" Zel shouted over the wind whipping his hair as he stepped on the accelerator and the car's engine roared.

His passenger giggled and held down his hair with both hands, to no avail. He gave up the struggle to contain his hair, leaned back, closed his eyes, and entrusted his life to the driver.

He loved the sound of that laughter, the feel of that warm hand on his arm, that expression of mystery… How odd, Zel thought, to feel this way about someone I've just met.

Twenty minutes later, Zel parked the car and they placed their orders. The place was buzzing with families who were happy to feed their unruly children out-of-doors. When his number was called, Zel dragged Xelloss over, they picked up their orders and found a rustic table to sit and eat.

"This place is truly awe inspiring. You got the fresh air, barbecues, hearty fare…wow," Xelloss declared in a voice imitating some TV commentator, then chuckled, wiped dripping juices off his mouth with a paper napkin. "AND…"

"…Oops… we got rain!" he giggled.

"I gotta get the cover up on the car!" Zel cried out as he hopped off to save his car, leaving his friend to collect the food and drinks.

Kicking on the car door, Xelloss signaled Zel to open up. He was cradling plates and drinks and getting damp. He handed off the food, then climbed inside. "Exciting! Dining becomes sporting event! You bring all your friends here?"

Zel shook his head, "No…Lina and I came here a couple times. Gourry too. Not everyone. Damn, what a mess! Catsup city. Xelloss, your shirt's a mess."

"I had problems carrying all the food," he groaned miserably when he saw the grease stains on the front. "Glad I had that shower now…nothing to compete with that smell of fries and burgers."

Zel shrugged. "I've got to stop and clean up too. You can borrow one of my shirts…all right?"

Xelloss nodded, "Okay…so I get to see your house?"

Zel smiled, "I think I can sneak us in."

"You live in the shrine?" gasped the alarmed kid gawking up at the towering building.

"In a way. The residential part's in back. We'll go through the servants' entrance and up the back stairs." Zel led his friend through a maze of rooms, hallways, and staircases until he arrived at his private chambers. "These are my rooms. Sounds ostentatious, doesn't it? This is my living room, bathroom, bedroom's through here. Come on, we'll find you a shirt."

"This is a CLOSET? I could live in this, you know?" Xelloss gasped at the place his imagination hadn't prepared him for. Simply decorated with exquisite taste and comfortable furniture, Zel's bedroom opened into a double-sized, walk-in closet.

"You want to? Consider the closet yours. I don't have enough clothes to fill it. It's…disgusting…all this. This was my parent's room, until recently. My room was turned into a closet or communication center or tool shed, I don't know, so I got all this. Here, take your pick," Zel gestured to a host of hanging clothes. "I'm going to wash my face and hands, then you can have a turn."

Xelloss thumbed through the choices, picked a soft green oxford button-down shirt. He waited until Zel exited, before taking his turn to wash off. "What would you like me to do with this?" he asked, holding up his balled-up t-shirt.

Zel glanced over. Oh…nothing…just stand there for the next hour and don't move and don't worry about putting on that green horror in your hand.

"Zel?" Xelloss said uncomfortably. "Is this shirt NOT a good choice?"

Oh, gods, why am I staring at him? I've seen guys with less on than that! Like…me. What's WITH me! Being fascinated with a friend is one thing, but ogling him like he's…stop it! And pull yourself together, Zelgadiss!

"Ahhhh, no it's a good choice. Your shirt? Hamper. I'll drop it by later…clean."

"Okay…Is something wrong, Zel? I'm sorry about…whatever it is I'm doing to make you so uncomfortable around me. I have problems making friends, sometimes. I don't' know exactly why, but if you could enlighten me here, I'd appreciate it," Xelloss said in a soft voice and approached his friend.

Zel couldn't find his voice at first. When Xelloss had stopped a couple feet away, he cleared his throat. "Well…it's me…not you…my problem." A blush spread across his cheeks and deepened when he realized that Xelloss was smiling.

"Your…problem. How so?"

"You are, um…different."

"So, it's really my problem," Xelloss took another step closer.

"NO! I, uh, have no idea how to say this without making it sound…dumb. You're distracting. I've never met anyone like you. So talented and open and…stuff."

"You have a problem because I'm different? Still sounds like I've got the problem. Zel, we don't have to go to this movie together, if I make you so distressed. I'd like to get to know you better, but not pressure you into a friendship you don't want. Maybe you should just take me home."

That was definitely NOT what Zel wanted to do. "No, I want to go…and with you. I'm not much of a people person and getting used to someone new is strangely overwhelming. I think you're nice and funny and…I really want to get to know you better. Shit, did that sound as stupid as I thought it did?"

Xelloss grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders again, "Not to me! Thanks, I feel better anyway, and I hope you will get used to me enough to feel better too. Are we going to the movie now then?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's get outta here…Ah…yes, that's where my computer is. I'm warning you, if you get me started on the computer, that's it. You can scratch going out. That's right, kicking AND screaming. So, head for the exit now…that's right that door…" Zel chuckled as Xelloss went into a comedy routine opening every door EXCEPT the right one, then pretending to panic and run around, tearing at his hair. Zel grabbed him the third time around the room and pushed him in the right direction, "Fruitcake…" he mumbled. Normally, he couldn't stand actor-wanna-be's, however…

"Hey! I don't need no dee-zye-nur label on my underwear…" he grinned back at Zel, while reciting lines from a recent TV commercial. When he was sure that he had his attention, he caught his eye and added, "I don't even wear underwear!" then ran out the door and down the hallway.

Zel caught up to his nutty friend and yelled, "Wrong way!"

Xelloss stopped up short, spun around just in time to get knocked flat against the hall wall by his oncoming friend. "OOF!"

"Ah…sorry…"

"No permanent damage done. You lead, I'll follow this time," Xelloss smiled as he straightened his clothes. "All-cotton shirt, huh? Wrinkles…now I have wrinkles!" he whined teasingly.

Zel smiled and shook his head, "Follow me…"

The theater was…noisy and dark. Zel used his earplugs and lived to hear another day. Xelloss cried at something mushy, but said he liked the fighting scenes best, especially with 'that little green Yogi guy'.

"Yoda…not yogi," Zel sighed.

"Yooooooo-daaaaaaaaa!"

"Yes. So, I either take you home or…" Zel began.

"I'll take the 'or'!" Xelloss raised his hand.

"We can get dinner first," Zel finished with a smile. He didn't want to escape either.

"But I won't let you keep paying for me where ever we go. I do have some pride!"

"You won't have to and nor will I-- where we're going."

"Another surprise? It's a good thing I'm a trusting guy. Oh, I know where we are now. The Shrine again…"

Zel parked in the garage and, again, led Xelloss to the servant's entrance. The kitchen was dimly lit by a single overhead lamp, but that was all Zel needed to raid the larder.

"This is great," Xelloss chuckled as he helped himself to a slice of lasagna hot from the microwave. "No wonder you don't cook."

"Yeah, there's always stuff from shrine events stuffing the refrigerator. Not only that, but there's a bank of coolers and freezers beyond those doors for banquets and ceremony crap going on all the time."

"Nice…don't you have to participate?" Xelloss wondered. "Amelia and Sylphiel are active, right?"

"Yes. Amelia's the dutiful Mayor's daughter and Sylphiel's the archetypal shrine maiden for the White Shrine Worshipers. Filia is one of the Cephied Believers, as was Val originally. His, ah…step-father is with the Mazouku Clan, which hasn't been a good influence on him. Gourry…is devoted to Lina, but his family is White Shrine," the guys chuckled, then Zel went on.

"I don't know how that's going to work out when Val moves in with Gourry's family, though."

"What about Lina?" Xelloss asked.

"Her sister is one of the highest ranked members of the Cephied Believers…they call her a…"

"Knight of Cephied? Really? That's Lina's SISTER? Wow…" Xelloss grinned. "But Lina…"

"Lina learned some of the White Shrine rituals, as a friend of Amelia's I guess, but I know she more than dabbles in Mazouku crap."

Xelloss flinched slightly at his word choice, then asked, "And you?"

"I've learned all the White shit worth knowing, what I'm REALLY interested in is the dark rituals of the Mazouku. Does that scare you?" Zel asked uncertainly.

"Me? No," he smiled then deftly changed the subject. "So you have some video games?"

"All kinds…just a minute…" Zel said. He fumbled with a few jars and removed a bag from a hidden spot. From the bag, he produced a familiar small wad in a twist of thin wrap. "Wanna smoke some dope?"

Xelloss shook his head and looked at his hands.

"You've tried it before, haven't you?" Zel pressed.

"Yuss…I thought it would improve my violin, but I played worse and believed it was cool. My painting…same thing. I prefer to be in control of my senses, sorry. It's rich-kid shit anyway…I'll just go now." Xelloss stood to leave.

"Hey! No…You don't haveta…Look, it doesn't mean a thing to me either. Here…" Zel dropped the bag into the trash, pushing it far down—irretrievably far down.

"Zel? That had to be hundreds of dollars worth of…"

"$600, but if I have to choose, I'd rather spend my time with you," Zel said, his voice falling to a whisper. Then more loudly he added, "Val used to sell me the stuff, but this was his last…he's gotta clean up his act now. It's no biggie. Come on, the game-world awaits us upstairs."

Xelloss smiled, "Okay." His heart soared. Someone, not just anyone, wanted to be with him. He had a true friend, at last.

They played Super Smash Bros until Xelloss noticed that his friend had fallen asleep on the couch. Now what? Xelloss used the bathroom and looked around Zel's rooms. He found a phone and dialed home.

"Um…mother? I'm at Zel's and he's fallen asleep. Can you give me a ride home? No. No. Not yet! I'll be outside the shrine. The front. Thanks. bye."

Click

He found Zel's notebook and tore out a paper and wrote him a note:

"Sweet dreams. Thanks for the really fun day. The best! See you Monday at lunch. . "

After leaving the note under a video game controller, he silently passed out of the room, the hall, the shrine, and waited for his ride to arrive. The streets were empty, save for the pale blue sedan that pulled up to the front drive of the shrine. A solitary figure climbed in, and the car pulled away.

End Remind Me, Later Part 2.


	3. Part 3

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 3

* * *

**

Sometime in the early morning, Zel awoke and wondered why he was sleeping at the video game station again. Xelloss! Where is he? He sat up and found the note Xelloss had left. GAHhhhhh! What in idiot I am! I fell ASLEEP! I left him to call for a ride home! How embarrassing! What's the note say? MONDAY! Why not Sunday? He must have other things to do, with someone who is interesting, shithead! What an idiot he must think I am…so lame…see me at lunch… Well, that's something.

At lunch on Monday, Zel could hardly contain himself. He'd gone and bought a copy of the pod racing game. He wanted to share the news with his new friend and find a time to break open the package. He also had Xelloss' black t-shirt rolled up in his book-bag. There, a flash of purple!

"For gods'sakes, Zel, what's with you today? It's a MONDAY! Conserve your energy. It's gotta last the entire week," Lina smirked.

"I need to talk to … ah…there he is!" Zel said as he tried to conceal his excitement.

"Oh, yeah, the violin guy. You know him? I thought you just heard him play the other night?" Lina asked while dipping a fistful of pretzels in mustard and jamming them all into her mouth.

Zel shot a look at Lina. A Tsunami Wave of Reality came crashing down upon him. How would it look if I pulled out game and handed it over? Xelloss, I bought you a copy of a game you haven't a way to play unless you come over…AGAIN? Oh, I promise to stay awake this time. Oh, yeah, that sounds good. Oh! And the t-shirt! How does that story go? Here's the shirt you left at my house…Gods, what does THAT imply? His enthusiasm sank into a sea of misery.

After mulling over those scenarios in his fevered brain, Zel decided to change course mid-stream. "Not really. I found something I think he may have left in the car. That's all."

"Oh, figures," Lina shrugged. "I didn't think you'd take on a guy like him for a friend."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You despise those fake actor-types. In fact you don't warm up to anyone fast. Hey, Gourry that's my disgusting fruit cup!" Lina yelled, turning her attention from Zel's frown to Gourry's boy-with-his-hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look.

"Hi!" Xelloss smiled down at the group at the table.

"Yo!" "Hey!" "Have a seat!"

"Hello, Mr. Xelloss! Here, you can sit beside Miss Filia and me!" Amelia offered kindly.

"Thanks, Amelia," he smiled and glanced across the table at Zelgadiss.

"Hi," Zel said calmly sipping his drink.

"I forgot to return that tape, Sunday. Daemon has watched it continuously since you brought it over," he noticed that Zel was being quiet and misinterpreted his reason. "Ah, don't worry. I'll drop it off after school today and pay the overdue charges. I brought it with me…okay?"

Zel nodded and said quietly, "I'll take it then."

Xelloss nodded and took a bite of his bagel, "It's not with me here. It's in my locker."

"Later, then," Zel said and started eating. He was confused. He wanted to talk to his friend, alone. Under the scrutiny of Lina and friends, Zel returned to his familiar 'I am a rock' persona, but he was perfectly aware of Xelloss' confusion as well. "I…ah…have to get something to eat…" then he stood, and left the table to stand in line at the snack table.

Lina's eyes followed him out, then riveted on Xelloss, "Well? Who's Daemon?"

"My little brother. Zel, um…gave me a lift so I could meet Daemon at his school on time. He picked up a movie for him on the way home," Xelloss looked up from his hands smiling. "He's a nice guy."

"Who? Your brother?"

"Him too. Zel. He's been showing me around and stuff."

Amelia chuckled, "Lucky you, Mr. Xelloss! He's not very outgoing usually."

Lina shook her head, "Usually? Getting his head out of his books is nearly impossible!" She looked around the table, as if to get a consensus first then said, "He's moody a lot and sees himself as a tragic figure…makes himself out to be a loner. He tell you about the accident? Yeah? Well, that's when he got that way, I think."

"Losin' both your parents and getting' cut-up will do that to a guy," Val growled knowingly.

"Guess so, so now he figures with the scars…he'll only attract people after his money…so he keeps his distance. So, don't feel hurt if he goes all 'Zel-is-an-island' on ya, 'kay?" Lina winked at Xelloss.

Zel flopped back into his chair, hoping the subject had changed.

Amelia brightened, "Now I remembered what I was supposed to ask everyone! The badminton class REALLY needs more kids to play, right Mr. Xelloss? Miss Lina, I know you have no class then, so how 'bout it?"

Lina nodded, "Yeah, sure. I need a PE class this year. It's not too late to sign up? Never? Okay…Gourry?"

He shook his head, "Basketball, Lina. Practices are starting up already. Val's gonna go for it too."

Val chuckled, "Yeah, they gotta make room fer the dirty street play though!"

"Zel?" Lina asked, ready for his string of excuses. She didn't have to wait long.

"I don't think so. I won't wear shorts…" he began.

"You don't have to, Mr. Zelgadiss. Other kids wear those long sports pants," Amelia reassured him.

"I won't use the showers…" he tried again.

"Me neither," Xelloss said in a low voice. "I don't think anyone does! They didn't even work at my previous school!"

"Well, that explains A LOT!" Filia sniffed, sending the others into peals of laughter. "By the end of the day, my chemistry class REEKS."

"That's because the vapor hoods don't vent properly and the organic chemistry class has been creating sulfur by-products," Zel explained.

"Organic chemistry? They teach that in high school?" Xelloss asked.

"It's an AP class taught by guest teachers from the university staff. It's either that or we go to the university part-time, which costs extra."

"You're taking AP Chemistry?" Xelloss asked wide-eyed. "Wow!"

Lina grinned, "Yeah, he's our own Mr. Wizard! You gonna go for that science contest this year?"

Zel nodded, "Maybe, I might just research it this year and do the basics…finish it next year…I'm undecided. Depends on how much time I want to devote to working." He gave Xelloss a quick glance and half smile.

"So you're going to join us in the badminton class then?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, give up! He's got a list of excuses. He's only run through the first TWO!" Lina waved her hand to fend off another Zel-retort.

Xelloss smiled and spoke in a low voice, "It would be nice having another guy to play against."

To Lina's amazement, Zel acquiesced, "All right. When does it start? TODAY? Oh, well…I can't I haven't the clothes…"

Lina smirked, "See? What did I tell ya?"

Xelloss grinned, "I have an extra pair of pants in my locker. I'll bring them along. Perhaps you have an extra T-shirt?"

Zel met his eyes and knew he was thinking of the black one in his bag. But I didn't tell him I brought it! How did he guess? Zel looked back at his empty hands and smiled slightly, thinking that at least Xelloss and he now had one class together.

It wasn't until mid-week that Zel was able to catch Xelloss at his locker to talk alone. He was always rushing off with either babysitting duties or orchestra practice or something unnamed to do. Zel was beginning to think that he was trying to avoid him.

"Zel, have you forgotten? We have a three-day weekend coming up! Oh, you DID forget! Zel! Have you even ASKED if it's okay to stay over…or visa versa?" Xelloss' voice thick with emotion.

Zel gaped in horror. He was dumfounded. Totally. How could he have forgotten? This would be a great time to give Xelloss the pod-racing game too! WHAT AN IDIOT!

"I…I…I'm really going nuts here, Xelloss. I can't believe that escaped my mind! No, I DO want to do it! I've just had so much…I haven't been able to keep everything straight…" he said, giving the impression of a truly absent-minded professor.

Xelloss forgave him instantly and giggled, "Okay, okay…remember to check with your grandfather tonight, though, or I won't be so easy on you again! Tomorrow is THURSDAY. My mother and brother are leaving after he's out of school. That means, we have Thursday night, Friday, Saturday, and part of Sunday to do stuff and get sick of each other's company. All I have to do is feed the cat. And practice my violin. And finish that painting. That's it, I think…Now good BYE! I'm gonna be late getting to his school again. And it's your FAULT!"

"Then, let me give you a lift and try to make it all up to you."

"O-kay, Do-kay!" Xelloss smiled and together they exited the high school.

Zel was feeling better after dropping the two brothers off at their house. A three day weekend and a new friend to introduce all his games to…wait a minute… He stopped the car, made an illegal U-turn and floored it back to Xelloss' house.

POUND! POUND!

A few flakes of pealing paint stuck to his pounding-on-the-door hand.

Xelloss opened the door. "Hello? Zel? Forget something else?" he grinned.

Zel was a touch angry and a bit amused at the same time. "You tricked me!" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Did I? How, so?"

"It's not THIS WEEKEND! It's NEXT weekend! We haven't even decided where we'll be or anything! I hadn't spoken to my grandfather yet because when I do he'll ask for all the details, and if I don't have any he'll create some of his own. So…" Zel sputtered to an end.

"Sooooooo?" Xelloss smiled and leaned against the door frame, passing his fingers through his hair.

Zel felt strangely moved. He swallowed, not knowing what was going on with his focus these days. "Ah, so…I'm not leaving here until we plan enough that I can go to HIM and give what sounds like a pausible argument for my being busy all weekend!" There, that ought to be clear enough!

"How's this sound? Oh sure, come on in for a minute… Okay, here goes…You are invited over to stay and help me house and cat-sit. Some of the time we might be at your place, because…the house is being fumigated. No? Because…I recently moved in and all my toys are in storage and you want to share yours. How about that?" Xelloss smiled. He was finding it most enjoyable to tease this new friend, who took so much too seriously.

"How about this, you are staying at MY place because your family is out of town. We'll be going back and forth to feed the cat and take in the mail and…whatever. Make sense? Agreed, then? All right. See you tomorrow, then," Zel said curtly, spun on his heal, and stomped out the door. He bristled when he heard Xelloss chuckling at his back.

"You are so…funny when you get mad," Xelloss said, while trying to stifle a laugh.

Zel stopped at the open door, "Glad that I could bring you joy of some kind. You are one weird guy, Xelloss." He turned to look Xelloss straight in the eye, "Interesting, but a trickster. I'll have to pay closer attention in the future."

Xelloss opened his eyes, leaned close and whispered, "You just do that!"

Zel leaped back and out the door, "Gah! Correction, you are one scary guy! Bye!" He shook his head and swallowed hard as he realized something: even his eyes are purple…

The next few days were filled with tons of homework and projects. Friday, Zel had a standing 'date' to play pool with Val and Gourry. He had missed it last week and probably would miss it next week when he'd be with Xelloss, so this was a must. Besides, he enjoyed it. And…he didn't want them asking a bunch of questions about what he was up to. He didn't want his friends to think he was replacing them with Xelloss either, which he was, kinda.

Saturday, Xelloss had a recital with his violin instructor. He'd only started lessons with this new teacher two weeks earlier, but he always had a piece prepared, just in case he might be called upon for some audition. He'd chosen this music teacher on Amelia's recommendation. Amelia was good too, not as good as him, but her playing was indicative of an instructor with good taste in music. That was enough for Xelloss. Luckily, they were a close match for style and temperament as well.

At lunch on Friday, Amelia convinced both Zel and Lina to come listen, "We could both really use the support, guys. There will be refreshments!" That hooked Lina.

"Gourry?"

"Nope, Val and I gotta do basketball practice, Lina. Games start NEXT Friday. Everyone coming?" Gourry looked around. He got enough nods to be satisfied.

"Amelia? Don't look at me! You know that Sylphiel and I are on the cheerleading squad for the basketball team and we are on the same practice schedule. Sorry, guys," Filia added sympathetically.

Amelia focused her puppy-dog eyes on Zel now. He returned her look, but remained stoic until his gaze drifted across to Xelloss.

"Fine. I'll drive. It'll be packed with the instruments, but I can take you all. What time and where?" he asked, to the wonderment of all who thought they knew him.

Filia whispered something to Val, who shook his head and spoke in a low voice back. Her eyes went wide with his news, whatever it was.

Lina looked askance at her good friend, "Don't you usually go with your dad, Amelia?"

A tiny frown creased her forehead. It cleared momentarily, "He has a city commissioner meeting to chair, Miss Lina, or he would love to come. Thank you, Mr. Zelgadiss. This means SO much to me…and Mr. Xelloss too! Will your parents be coming?"

"No. I have no father and my mother works…I know she'll be tired and will stay home with Daemon, my brother," he explained simply.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Amelia commiserated. "And it's your first recital with your new teacher. Well, you won't be alone with us there, right?"

He hid his face with his hands.

She giggled, "Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass you that way." She convinced him to look up, "So tell us about your school before this one."

He smiled slightly, "It was in France and quite small. We were all musicians…an all boys school."

Amelia nodded, "That doesn't sound like much fun!"

Val's laugh disturbed the quiet conversation, "Ah…then ya don't him very well!"

Amelia shook her head, "Better than you, Mr. Val! I meant, when everyone has the same interests, it can get boring. I like to meet and be around all different kinds of people."

"Well, he's different, all right! Hey, I gotta go. I see some dudes I need to settle with. Ya comin' tonight, Zel? Good, I was begin' to suspect ya had a secret lover you were hidin'!" Val grinned as he got up from the table.

Zel choked on his drink, spilling hot coffee on his shirt.

Amelia was about to say something more to Val, when a hand on her arm distracted her. "It's okay, Amelia. He wasn't trying to hurt my feelings, just tease a little. He and I have…an understanding and get along fine."

She looked at Xelloss, who had spoken, and nodded, but she was mad at the dig aimed at Zelgadiss as well. However, Val was long gone by now. It was too late to pursue the issue, when the bell rang; lunch was over.

"I'll call you all with the times…and directions for you, Mr. Zelgadiss," Amelia cried out to her friends. "Do you have the starting time, Mr. Xelloss? Because I don't have your phone number."

"Yes, it's on the announcement from the teacher, isn't it? Anything else, Zel will let me know about. He has my number. I have a long walk to my next class so… Bye now!" he smiled and left.

Turning to Zel, Amelia smiled and said, "That was very nice of you to offer to drive. It seems you two are becoming friends. I can tell the difference in him already. He's been much more talkative…and social—like sitting with us at lunch. That was your doing wasn't it? I was getting worried about him when he first came. He was so sad and withdrawn. He's polite and…Mr. Zelgadiss?"

"Excuse me…my shirt…I have to change it…my gym t-shirt will have to do so…I gotta hurry or I'll be late for my next class!" Zel sputtered and raced out of the cafeteria.

Lina's turn to fold her arms and shake her head, "Sometimes even I wonder about him. Zel runs hot and cold, but lately he seems to be running backwards or inside out."

Saturday had the benefit of being after Friday, and that was about it… Zel had been out late with Gourry and Val and had a revelation or two to consider. And consider the information he did, all night, rolling and tossing, until he had worn himself out just before the dawn. As a result, he slept in until 11:00. The recital was after lunch. Great. He could combine breakfast and lunch into one big stomach ache. While he was ruminating, his phone rang:

Ring

He picked it up before the second ring, "Hello? Xelloss, hi…Yeah, I just got up. Lunch? All right…shall I pick you up now? I gotta get dressed. Well, I need something better than the sweats I have on, right? All right, then…later…23 minutes…bye."

Click

Twenty-three minutes later, Zel slammed the door of his car and hopped up the steps to Xelloss' worn front door, his dark hair still damp from the shower.

Xelloss had the door ajar and called out when Zel knocked, "On my way!"

"Hey, you're a precise guy, aren't you, Mr. Wizard?" he teased as he loosened his tie and shifted his violin case to the other hand.

"I keep my word, if that's what you mean. Oh, the timing, well, I have a good internal clock. So we have an hour…omelet place? All right, then…" Zel sighed and led the way to the car and unlocked the tiny trunk for the violin case. Xelloss took his breath away. "You look good in a suit. Should I have worn one too? You didn't say…"

"Nooooo, I 'm sure you're fine all sporty. I've been in Europe too long, I guess. There, all the recitals are rather formal, for the performers anyway. This tie will go until after lunch…" he said, struggling out of his self-imposed noose.

Two well-dressed, handsome young men having brunch and using polite manners caught the eye of nearly everyone in the restaurant, especially when one was the Red Priest's grandson and the other was a mystery. The waitresses argued over who would be the lucky one to serve their table, 'Candy' won.

"Hi! My name's Candy. Would you like to hear today's specials?"

"No," Zel said curtly. "We're ready to order. I'll have the #1, plain no sauce, coffee, plain, and toast…dry."

"Okay…and sigh you sir?"

"Hi, Candy. I'll have… #4 with extra cheese and…orange juice and…do you have those little potato…hash browns, yes and…bacon? Is it all thin and crisp or thick and hard? No bacon then…how about sausages? Three assorted, please," Xelloss grinned.

"Okay! I'll be back sigh with your orders then…"

"Why," Zel sighed, "…does everything have to be an adventure with you, huh?"

"Because without people like me, people like you would get bored!"

Zel met his friend's playful eyes and knew he was right.

"So I'm going to pick up Amelia first, then Lina, all right? Fine."

The car sped across town and up to the mayor's mansion. "You can come or stay…" Zel said. He hopped out of the car to the front door; Xelloss followed.

"Fancy digs, no?" Xelloss whispered as they waited for the doorman to notify Amelia of their presence.

"I guess…Amelia? Ready? Oh and hello mayor…this is…"

"HO, Ho! This must be that wonderful violinist, my darling daughter has been telling me about! Xelloss, correct? Nice to meet you, just call me Phil! I'm going out too, so hold the door for me while I get my coat. Blasted council meetings! If it weren't for the pursuit of justice and righteousness, I'd let them all wallow in their own diatribes…I'd much rather hear you both play. And Mr. Graywords, thank YOU for coming by and taking them all."

"No problem," Zel mumbled.

While Zel thumped on Lina's door, Amelia offered to re-tie Xelloss' cincher. He opened the door to the tiny back seat for Lina, while casting a green-eyed gaze over at the other two standing outside the car. He wanted to do that! He wanted to have his hands around his friend's neck, smoothing his shirt, so close…so…

"ZEL!" Lina demanded. "Quit daydreamin' and let's go! It's cramped in the backseat!"

"Oh, we should get in too, Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia gushed, and climbed into the back.

Xelloss leveled his eyes on the flushed face of his male friend as he sat down and closed the passenger door. "Is something the matter? That fever returning?" He pushed aside Zel's shaggy bangs and pressed a cool hand to his brow and smiled, "You ARE warm…"

Zel nearly fainted at the close contact. He gasped back some air and started the car. "I'll be fine…" he said in a low voice.

Later that evening, Xelloss was arguing with his mother. It was late and Daemon had long since fallen asleep.

"I can't go through with this!" he hissed. "He's a great guy and a good friend now. I won't hurt him or…"

His mother set down her cigarette and shook him by his shoulders. "Stop that! You know it's either them or us we've been sent by the Mazouku authority, entrusted with this mission. It's of the utmost concern to them! Seyruun is unique! It houses the leadership of the most powerful White Shrine Worshipers and the Cephied Believers. If WE could be the ones to draw the Red Priest's heir into the Mazouku cult, what a mark we'd leave. WILL leave. This is it for awhile. This… one… last…job…" she drawled as she pulled him down beside her. "Now, give me a kiss, and go on to bed. We have work to do in the morning."

More on the way and until #4 is here…try The Exorcist's Closet. It is funny and creepy both! Also, look for Seyruun High Jinx Summer Special at sometime soon! Thanks and enjoy!

End Remind Me, Later Part 3.


	4. Part 4

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 4

* * *

**

Zelgadiss was glad to have had a chance to listen to his friends play music again, but what he really wanted now was to be alone with Xelloss. He wondered at that, just as he had wondered about many of his feelings about the guy.

Possessive. That was the word he was trying to think of! He felt possessive towards Xelloss, but that, he figured, was because he never had a chance to talk with him. Even after the recital, he only had a chance for a quick 'good-bye' before Daemon ran out to drag his brother off to some other event. And that had been the end of his Saturday. Sunday, Xelloss had other plans, he'd told him.

Back at school, Zel shared Xelloss grudgingly with the others. He'd wanted to engage him in conversation at the lunch table, but Amelia seemed to have more to say, and better timing. During badminton, there wasn't time for anything but small-talk, and Lina chatted on most of the time.

The guy was never around after school, and occupied his time during school in an entirely different quadrant of the universe. Zel was starting to count the hours until next Thursday…

Although Zel was absolutely positive that the school week was actually longer, not shorter, than normal, Thursday finally arrived. He rushed to his friend's locker as soon as his last class was dismissed, only to find him already engaged in conversation with several classmates. Two of the boys Zel knew—actor-types that he found false, brash, loud and overbearing—Duo and Nuriko.

Xelloss caught sight of Zel and waved him over, "Hi, Zel. You know these guys? In my acting class…let's see, ah… Duo's a freshman and Nuriko…senior, right?"

Zel nodded then asked, a touch of annoyance showing, "Ready to go now?"

"What's up, Xelloss?" Duo grinned.

"My mother's gone for the weekend so I'm staying at Zel's," Xelloss smiled.

"What! You shoulda asked me!" cried Duo, tossing his long chestnut-colored braid behind him.

"Or me! Really, Zelgadiss? I didn't know that he was…" Nuriko began, when Xelloss stopped him with a light punch.

"He's not…he's being very kind. Anyway…I've got to stop at home first, okay?" Xelloss smiled at his friend, who stopped frowning and nodded.

As they left, Nuriko sighed, "Staying the weekend with that cold rock! What a waste…"

Duo nodded, "But he's got money…"

"What did he mean: 'I didn't know he was…what?'" Zel asked as they reached his car.

Xelloss thought a second, then answered, "Probably he didn't know that we were friends, that's all. Hey, are you okay? Bad day?"

"It was all right." Zel started the car and wove through teen-traffic in the school parking lot, before saying anything more. He could feel Xelloss' purple gaze studying him. "Sorry back there. I'm not fond of those guys…always pretending something, putting on new personas, in short—fakes."

He risked a quick side-ways glance to his quiet friend, then continued, "I have few friends, Xelloss. I have found a small group of guys that I've known long enough that I know it's not my money that they like or want a part of…"

"You trust me then? I'm one of those actor-types, aren't I?"

Zel smiled and shook his head as he rolled the car to a stop in front of Xelloss' house. "That's what puzzles me. I do. You seem so…open and sincere. You goof around, but…you're not fake. And, I really like being around you. So for some odd reason, I consider you a friend."

"After only a few weeks? I should consider myself honored then," Xelloss smirked. He opened the car door and climbed out. "I have a bag of clothes to get and I need to wait until…Ah, here they come. I need to say goodbye to Daemon." Xelloss jogged over to the blue sedan, which pulled in behind Zel's car.

Zel could hear Xelloss' mother give last-minute instructions and Daemon sniffle 'I'll miss you' over and over. Xelloss listened and nodded, then unpeeled the small boy from his arm and stepped away from the car. She honked twice, then pulled away from the curb and sped off.

"I'll be right back!" Xelloss shouted.

Zel watched him disappear, then re-appear moments later. He locked the front door, then skipped back to the car.

"Okay, dokay!" he grinned. "Forward, ho, Jeeves!"

Zel smiled, "As you wish, Sir."

And homeward bound they were…It wasn't long before they were in Zel's private living room.

"Before you get too settled…" Zel began. "I have something for you."

"For me. Like a gift?"

"Yeah, here!" Zel said by way of a warning as he tossed the box in the air.

"THE POD-RACING GAME! WOOOOOOWEEEE!"

Hours later…

"If we don't eat, we'll starve…but if I stop playing, I won't be happy. Starve, happy…eat, unhappy but slowly dying. Shall I die happy? Or…okay, I'll follow you to dinner…" Xelloss chuckled.

"So…want some of this, whatever it is…taco casserole or…yeah, the 'or' for me too…a mushroom mystery…taco crap sounding better already," Zel quipped as he dug through the refrigerator. "Ah! Potato salad, deviled eggs, cholesteral-surprise…I mean, macaroni and cheese, cole-slaw…Don't those old ladies know how to prepare food without mayonnaise anymore?"

"You could learn to cook," Xelloss suggested. "Are there any raw ingredients for a stir-fry?"

"Be my guest," Zel gestured for Xelloss to examine the refrigerator's contents.

"Ah…not that I can get to," Xelloss stood up. "We'll graze on this tonight, but tomorrow we'll go shopping and get some fresh produce, okay? Oh, goody…you are soooooo easy."

Soon they were back in their pod-racers, flying and crashing into rocks. Zel eventually gave up and let Xelloss fly solo for awhile, and enjoy a new favorite activity of his, Xelloss watching. He was amused by the intensity with which his friend played: shouting, dancing when he broke a new record, crying in defeat. So passionate! Zel felt, but rarely revealed his feelings, preferring to offer the outside world his hard, cold exterior. Letting down his defenses around this new friend was the first step to accepting the change occurring within.

"I DID IT! I ran the entire race without crashing and burning! I feel like celebrating!" Xelloss cried out.

Zel smiled, "I can offer you desert…"

"Ice cream?"

"Sure. Wanna take a short walk? There's a place open till 10:00PM a block away," Zel asked.

"Yep! After you…" Xelloss grinned as he slipped on his shoes at the door. "I could get used to this…"

Zel raised an eyebrow, "So you haven't mentioned any interest in shrine activities. I take it your moving here had nothing to do with it?"

Xelloss slid down a banister. At the bottom he looked up and grinned, "Bin-go!"

Outside the shrine, Zel stopped and grabbed Xelloss by the sleeve.

"So… when were you going to tell me that you were part of the Mazouku clan, huh?" Zelgadiss snapped. "I've given you several opportunities to tonight to say something! Here I was telling you how honest you are when…"

Xelloss looked like he was about to cry. They stood facing one another just outside the shrine. "Ohhh, Zel…" his voice wavered. "I, ah, was afraid this might happen. I didn't want to just blurt it out. I was certain you'd find me offensive…and we'd only just gotten to know one another. Yeah, yeah…I know you said you were interested in learning some of the stuff, but…"

Xelloss cleared his throat, then continued, "Who told you? Val? I figured he might. His step-father is a…I should say WAS a high-ranking official. He's broken off from the clan and is in some…trouble. Zel, I didn't know you were Rezo's heir when we just met. I just wanted to be friends and now…you should know it all…"

Zel crossed his arms and frowned, "I should have known 'IT ALL' before now, don't you think? I don't care that you're Mazouku!"

"Oh, but it's worse than that, Zel! I'm…I'm…a priest and general to one of the highest ranking Lords in the clan right now!"

"WHAT! You've waited this long to tell me that! Do you know how much trouble I would be in right now if my grandfather knew I had invited you to stay…in his shrine…in my place?" Zel was flabbergasted and angry at the same time. His emotions were in flux. "I really don't care about the clan stuff, Xelloss, I care about you being truthful with me. What do I really know about you? Only what you tell me or what I hear, and believe me, no matter what, I'd rather hear it from you."

Xelloss hung his head, "Okay…I have had to get so good at hiding my identity that have begun to believe my own drivel. Can we go someplace more private?"

Zel nodded and led him to his car, "Here, or back to your place…"

Xelloss could hardly hold back the tears, "I knew it was to good to be true…having a…best friend like you. I'm so sorry, Zel…"

They remained standing beside the car, while Xelloss got himself under control. Finally Zel couldn't stand it any longer, "Xelloss, I still consider you my friend, you know. And I actually understand why you wouldn't tell me private stuff before you trusted me as well, but that…that is serious business. If we get caught…I don't know…"

Xelloss flung his arms around Zel, giving him a giant hug, "Really? You mean it? You forgive me? You are the best friend anyone could have!"

After releasing him, Xelloss cleared his throat, "Um…sorry 'bout that…a little over demonstrative, huh?"

Zel was blushing as he muttered, "I better hide you inside again…"

Xelloss grinned, "Punish me more!"

"No ice cream!"

"None?"

"Maybe tomorrow…"

"You're a cold-hearted bastard, aren't you?" Xelloss winked as he wound his way back through the maze of halls.

"And you've only met the tip of the iceberg," Zel smirked.

"HA!" Xelloss wheezed a silent laugh. "That was funny!'

Together, they stumbled into Zel's front room. Xelloss automatically turned on the TV and picked up the listing. "OH! We gotta watch this movie! Look, my all time favorite—American in Paris with Gene Kelly! Please, oh, please, oh…"

"Fine, just shuttup and sit down. No, I don't want to dance…Yes, I do know how, at least I learned, but I don't actually…Xelloss what are you doing?"

"Dancing. Now, we can't both lead so I will. You put your hand on my shoulder, and…see? One, two, three…one, two, three…"

Zelgadiss pulled free, gasping for air. That had been very odd. No end of odd, from his standpoint. "That's enough!"

"Okay…" Xelloss took his seat alongside Zel and watched the movie until the next commercial break. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not really. I just don't like…"

"Dancing with me?"

"Well…yes, guys in general, you know. I don't even go dancing with girls let alone a guy…" Zel mumbled, then escaped to the bathroom.

Xelloss sighed and thought to himself, "This is going to be hard…"

Zel returned with an armload of pillows, sheets, and a blanket. "Here, next commercial, we'll make up the bed."

"Bed? Oh, this couch is a pull-out? Cool…"

After pushing the coffee table and its assortment of game controllers and books out of the way, the two kids wrenched the mattress and it's supporting legs into position. "Here's a pillow and a case to put on it. I'll do the sheets…" Zel directed.

They finished up with a blanket, then jumped up, and stretched out in time for the return of the movie. Xelloss sat close, shoulders nearly touching. He noted the best moves, most difficult steps, and entertained his reticent friend until the movie ended.

"So did you like the movie?" he asked.

"Surprisingly…yes. I'm not a fan of romance normally, or of musicals, but…that was all right. Ah, better than all right-- great. Satisfied? Good. I'm going to brush my teeth and retire before I expire. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and thanks for…being a friend… I mean it, Zel."

Zel nodded and left the room.

Zel was up before his friend. He decided to stay in bed and read until he heard sounds from the other room. The next time he checked his clock, it was late, nearly noon. Afraid that Xelloss might have died, he finally climbed out of bed and tip-toed into the other room.

He heard his friend sigh softly. "Xelloss! It's almost noon and I can't read any longer. Get up and let's go for a drive, feed your cat, do something constructive!"

Yawn… "Zel? You say something? NOON? WoW!"

"Yes."

Xelloss sat up, shook his mussy hair, and grinned, "I'm up!"

Zel noticed that Xelloss was mostly undressed, and so moved away, opened the shades slightly and looked out.

"Zelgadiss. Come here a minute," Xelloss said seriously. He patted the couch, indicating that he wanted Zel to sit. Zel did.

"I was thinking about all you said yesterday, and I need clear up something else," Xelloss paused, watching his friend who was looking at a fascinating spot on the blanket, then said. "You are aware that I'm gay, right? I mean, I don't keep it a secret or anything, but I have a real hard time reading you."

Zel fastened his icy glare on Xelloss' purple eyes, "Yes. That was something else Val told me, to preserve my established reputation, I guess."

Xelloss winced under the harshness of those words, "It's not something that I try and hide, but I don't go around advertising it either. I get mixed signals from you, Zel. I meant it when I said that I consider you to be my best friend. This doesn't have to be an either/or situation, Zel. I can be attracted to you and control myself…unless you…can't deal with it…"

Zel softened his expression and sighed, "If I couldn't get past it, Xelloss, I would have cancelled this weekend last Saturday after the recital. Val and Gourry and I played pool the Friday before it. He told me what he knew about you so I'd be…prepared or could whatever… What he says goes no further that that group at the lunch table. I know he's spoken to Filia, to save her from doing something stupid."

Xelloss nodded, "So…you invited me anyway. Well, that's something… Zel? Amelia's a good friend of mine too. Actually lots of girls are. I guess I'm not threatening to them! Anyway…I know from talking to her that she really likes you. So, if you are interested in her, I'd understand."

"I'm not. I've never had a girlfriend. I'm not into…relationships. But…" Zel felt that familiar heat rise to his neck and face.

"But?" Xelloss prompted him. "We can still be friends, right?"

Zel felt his heart pounding. The radiant boy appealing him to say something hopeful was doing amazing things to his ability to think. Friends. Was that what he wanted? Was that ALL that he wanted?

"Right, Zel? Gods, talk to me here! Please!"

In a flash, Zel leaned into Xelloss, forcing him against the back of the couch and pressed his lips onto his soft ones. Xelloss, totally unprepared for the attack, however pleasant, flailed an arm a moment before settling it on Zel's back, holding him closer and keeping his balance.

Zel pulled away as quickly as he had pounced. That felt incredible. It felt right, but now he was terrified by his own impulsiveness.

His eyes were filled with every feeling running through his head as he opened them to see if Xelloss was going to hit him or not.

Xelloss was grinning. "Well, that kinda answered my question."

Zel shook his head, "I have NEVER done anything like that before, believe me!"

"It's okay, Zel. I was hoping that you weren't going to shove me out the door. It was much nicer."

"Ah…I can't believe I did that…We can still be friends after that, can't we? I didn't mess THAT up, did I?" Zel asked, panicking as the rush of excitement transmuted into angst.

"We'd better be friends or it would be a little weird for me to do this…" Xelloss reached for Zel and pulled him in for a return kiss, simple, restrained, chaste--had it not been between two boys. He could tell Zel was new at kissing and didn't want to scare him away with too much aggressiveness.

"Now that that's settled, I'm hungry!" Xelloss smiled.

Zel nodded, relieved. As long as Xelloss considered all-was-well then he was satisfied to simply leave-it-be. He jumped off the couch and said on his way to the door, "I'll bring something up while you…get dressed."

Xelloss looked at him curiously, then slowly began to get up letting the blankets slip off…

"Disappointed?" he grinned. He chuckled as he walked to the bathroom, wearing boxers. He wasn't naked, as Zel had expected.

He knew that I'd LOOK! Zel gasped to himself. Oh…I am in over my head, aren't I? He knows what's going on and I'm a novice at…at…at what? That's when Zel knew. He had found the word to describe what he felt about this new friend: infatuation. Face it Zel, you are infatuated with your new friend. Admit it and go out the door.

Xelloss had already closed the door on the bathroom.

Go first, admissions later. Zel sighed and journeyed to the pantry below.

When he returned, Zel entered cautiously, not sure what to expect inside. What he found was as far from what he had imagined as possible.

"Zelgadiss, your friend and I just met. Come on in and sit down and eat your breakfast. That is your meal you're carrying?"

"Grandfather!" Zel gasped. He ventured a look directly at Xelloss.

He was calm, smiling, and fully dressed. He wiggled his fingers at Zel, "Welcome back!"

Zel managed somehow to set the food down on the table without spilling it at all. "So, you've already met, then," he sighed.

"When you mentioned that a friend was staying over for the weekend, I wasn't expecting such an…illustrious one as Xelloss Metallium, General-Priest to Zelas of the Mazouku clan," Rezo, the Red Priest of the White Shrine said calmly.

"No, I guess not," Zel muttered.

"However, he bravely informed me that you did not know his identity, that you'd only known him a few weeks and was doing this as a favor to his mother. Is that correct?" Rezo asked.

"From his point of view. Actually, Val had intimated as much, but I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Xelloss told me yesterday. I know it matters, but just not to me," Zel said.

"That's disturbing. It should matter to you. You represent the shrine where ever you go, whether you like it or not! And this young man…stands for the corruption of everything we stand for!" Rezo's voice rose to a near bellow.

Zel shrank back from the attack, then said, "I don't stand for a damned thing! He's my guest, my friend, and…I'm in love with him! Since I can tell he's not welcome here, I'll take him home," Zel flew out of his chair as if he was leaving that very minute.

The expression of astonishment on Xelloss' face convinced Rezo that the admission was just an emotional outburst from his grandson and news to his friend. The man knew that to banish the Mazouku, would be giving his grandson a cause to rally around, so he chose another tact.

"That's not necessary. Let it not be said that the shrine cannot be gracious to its guests. Enjoy your weekend. Stay out of trouble. We'll speak more of this later," he said to Zelgadiss meaningfully.

"And you," Rezo turned to Xelloss, "I expect you to exert exemplary behavior while you are in my home and shrine. Since Zelgadiss is naïve about your kind, I insist you demonstrate morals beyond your norm. Do you understand what I am telling you? Good, then I also expect you two in the dining hall 6:30 tomorrow night. Good day," Rezo bowed slightly as he wished him anything but, and swept the room with his cloak in his haste to vacate.

Xelloss and Zel remained in an uneasy silence in the strong man's wake. Xelloss was first to break it, "I don't think he likes me."

Zel smiled, "Or me very much right about now. At least you don't have to leave."

"Actually…I do, if only to feed the cat and torture my violin. Is it nice enough for a picnic too? Yeah? Then maybe I can finish my painting, and…I have time for one more…I'd like to paint one of you. May I?"

"Paint my portrait?" Zel asked.

"Hmmm, yes. It gives me the perfect excuse to stare at you and memorize every bit of you. And…I'll something to remember you by."

"You make it sound like you're leaving soon. You're not, are you? You can't! We just met…and…are getting to know one another…" Zel added as a note of desperation clouded his mind.

Xelloss smiled and stepped close, "Did you mean what you said? What you said to Rezo about how you felt about me?"

Zel swallowed hard. It was one thing to shout out affirmations of love in the heat of passion, and another in the coolness of time. He thought a moment, then said, "Yes…it may be just infatuation, I can't tell, you see…I've never felt this way about anyone, so I'm not sure."

Xelloss smiled, "Wow, this is so cool. And here I thought it was just me being crazy about you. I couldn't keep my hands off you last night…the dancing and all. I mean, I CAN, but it's hard. I'm just SOOOO lucky! I can't believe it!"

Zel blushed. He thought HE was the lucky one.

Xelloss continued joyfully, "I mean, what have I got going for me? I'm nice. I have good hair," he giggled, "I have you. That's something special." He leaned in and kissed his flustered friend again. "I won't do that, if it makes you uncomfortable. It does, doesn't it? You've never had a girlfriend, you said, and obviously not a boyfriend either, so that makes me your first. That's even better!"

Zelgadiss was not ready to face reality, or talk about it, so he smiled a little and backed away. "I think we'd better go now, especially if we're going to stop at your place first," he murmured.

"Okay!"

Enjoy? Well then, may I recommend the Exorcist's Closet? It's not Z & X, but funny and creepy both!

End Remind Me, Later Part 4.


	5. Part 5

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 5**

* * *

And so, after a rocky start to the day, the two friends spent a mild fall afternoon getting to know one another.

"Where are we going? Oh, don't bother telling me…as long as we've fed the cat my obligations to the world are over with. But I meant what I said…I do want to paint you…tomorrow after breakfast…maybe," Xelloss said.

Zel nodded. He took the next freeway exit to a rural highway and opened up the convertible roof to let in the golden light and warmth of the sun. Xelloss threw back his head and laughed with abandon as the hedgerows flew past. Grand estates thinned out to be replaced by fields of drying corn and grass with hay-bailers tossing out straw cubes and kicking up dust. Farm stands appeared sporting urgent-sounding signs that read: LAST CHANCE TOMATOES! Seasons Finest! Closing Soon! APPLES…While they LAST!

"These are the small fry. They might stay open until Halloween; only the bigger family farms are open to the end of November. We'll stop at this one for a few supplies, then I have a special place for lunch further on," Zel said. He parked the car and hopped out. Xelloss jumped over the locked door—why bother opening it—and helped select fresh produce for a future meal: Corn, tomatoes, melons, assorted salad greens, in particular.

"I can bake apples…with oatmeal for breakfast," Xelloss offered.

"Sounds good, but we'll get those someplace else I have in mind."

"I hope lunch comes with it, because our breakfast was rudely interrupted and dinner is raw," Xelloss smiled.

"No shit!" Zelgadiss chuckled. He felt giddy looking at the other young man and found it impossible to conceal it at times. "You'll like this place. It's about a mile up into those mountains ahead so it's cooler and the trees get frosted earlier. And…yes, I'll see to it you're fed."

They hefted their bags of fragrant produce to the car and shoe-horned them into the tiny trunk.

"It's call PineGlen, the town… feel the difference in the air?"

"Uh, huh. Pine trees and…spicy…Oh, and the leaves! Maples and birches…it's gorgeous. What a backdrop for a painting of you!" Xelloss exclaimed, hoping to make the other boy blush. He did. Then he parked the car in a gravel lot under a canopy of oaks and maples in fall dress.

"Acorns! Squirrels!" Xelloss cried out enthusiastically at everything new.

"Lunch, however," Zel pushed him gently in the other direction, "…is over this way. The food is buffet-style, German, and good. It's all-you-can-eat, but I recommend that you save room for the apple crisp."

"The way to a man's heart, eh?" Xelloss chuckled and wrapped an arm over his friend's shoulder. They climbed the broad, wooden step to the door. On entering, the aromas of succulent meats, smooth gravies, and subtle spices piqued the boys' already raging appetites.

"Hey, no one's around, Zel. Okay, hands off, I get it…Oh, my…will you look at that rib roast…"

"I've never seen you eat so much, Zel," Xelloss mused over a second serving of hot apple crisp with a vanilla ice cream side-car.

"I was saving up," the dark-haired boy smirked. He put down his spoon with a sigh. "But that's it! If I eat anymore, I'll fall into a torpor and you'll have to drive us back."

"That would be a problem…I can't drive."

"You'd get the hang of a stick-shift in no time," Zel reassured him.

"Ha! I mean, I don't know how to drive, at all! I've never had the chance…moving…no car…no teacher…but that's okay, you do! Hey, are there places to walk around here?"

"Some good trails. One's short with longer branches if we feel especially energetic. When we get out of the mountains here, I'll start your driving lessons, all right?"

Xelloss wrinkled up his nose before breaking into a smile, "If you insist! Hmmm, the air's so fresh. Wouldn't you love to live up here all the time? Does it snow a lot? I like some, but not having to shovel out walkways. Every winter, my mother likes to go skiing and we end up in Aspen or Innsbruck or some small town in some small house buried in the crap. Ah, the trail! Lead on fearless leader!"

The two friends marched along, matching strides. Similar in height and weight, they stepped lightly and swiftly, overtaking other walkers. Zel shared the 'science of fall colors' with his friend. He explained how the yellow and red pigments in the leaves were converted by the frost, while the green chlorophyll turned brown. "You won't see the red maples here that you might in Vermont because there are no sugar maples here. The sugars turn red…"

Xelloss listened with interest, then recited a poem or two about autumn and described how he would paint one spot where they rested awhile.

They found each other's point of view to be different, yet fascinating and stimulating, and so, they talked for hours about a wide range of topics. Eventually, though, Zel got around to more personal ones. "So, Xelloss, how old were you when you knew…really knew you were, you know?"

"Gay? AH, well I knew I was different early on. In grade school, I played mostly with the girls. We were…better matched, I guess. While the other boys were out rolling in the grass, I'd be playing house and painting. Later, with different moves especially in Europe where I was largely put in all boys schools, I found that I attracted…older boys in ways I didn't understand. By the time I was thirteen, well…I knew. It's like that with some boys, others are late bloomers, and some guys never know until they're grown up. Such is the bias of the society we grow up in. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah. I must be one of those late bloomer types, I guess. I've never been interested in girls or boys…until you came along. God, the moment I heard you playing the violin…I opened my eyes and…I haven't been the same since! Sounds…ludicrous, doesn't it?"

"Not to me!" Xelloss smiled. "No one ever said anything like that to me, Zel. Oh, I've heard every lewd comment suggesting every possible thing that someone's wanted to do to or with me, but…you're a romantic, Zel. It's…nice, really refreshing!"

"Like the mountain air, huh?" Zel smirked.

"Better!" Xelloss laughed. "I can't kiss air! There's 'dew-kissed' but no 'fresh-air-kissed'! And then there's 'Zel-kissed'…wow! Um…Have I embarrassed you again?"

Zel shook his head and looked down at his feet to hide his reddening cheeks.

"I have…I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you off that way. Believe me, I know what it feels like to be fawned over, when it's unwanted. It would help me if you told me to stop or that you…"

"I like it…a little, I don't know…It's all so new and…it's weird. Not around other people! Even if you were a girl… or I was…it's disgusting…in public…That's my thinking anyway," Zel muttered.

Xelloss reached over and tipped up Zel's chin, "You're sweet."

Zel shook him off and straightened up. This time Xelloss got a firmer grip and held his face still with both hands. "No one here but us," he whispered, then pressed his lips onto his friend's. Zel had one hand crushed upon Xelloss' chest and used it to push him away. The kiss itself had only lasted a few heartbeats, but it had left Zel breathless.

"That was nice, but if you participate more, it'll be even better," Xelloss smiled and gently wound a hand into Zel's hair, pulling him closer.

Zel forgot to resist, and for the next few minutes he had a lesson in kissing that he wouldn't soon forget. Xelloss leaned back on the bench they were sharing and stared warmly at Zel. "That's how you know. If that felt good and exciting, then you know."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Zel asked.

"Probably, but I'm not sure which 'this' you are referring to."

Zel remained silent preferring to focus on some distant point, rather than into his friend's playful face.

"I've never made-out with my best friend on a mountaintop in October; that's a first!" Xelloss grinned teasingly.

Zel glowered then punched him, mumbling something like, "Bastard…"

Xelloss giggled, "November either! If that makes you feel more special!"

"It doesn't. Now lets go back. It'll take awhile," Zel said curtly. He knew --from the way he acted and from what little he'd said about his past—that Xelloss was more experienced than he. It bothered him some, but not much. What he wanted was for Xelloss to say how he FELT about HIM! He'd admitted that he loved the guy, or that he was infatuated at least. All he knew was that Xelloss wouldn't be sticking around long…so what did he expect from the guy? Zel continued to chastise himself the rest of the way down the path to the car.

Once they were settled in the car, Xelloss said kindly, "Thank you for sharing this special place with me Zelgadiss. Funny, isn't it…everyone thinks you're the serious, logical, cold-hearted scientist, while you're really a romantic and very… emotional. Me, they think of as the passionate musician. But I'm the harsh realist here. I'm trying to stay under control and not let my feelings overwhelm me. That comes with having to part with my friends each time I get close. I'll be moving on in winter, Zel. What can I do? What would you have me say?"

Zel held back tears and hurt with the discipline he'd been applying for the years since his parents' deaths. "I don't know. Nothing, I guess. You can put on some music, if you like…"

The music soared, as his spirits sank.

Arriving back home returned Zel to another kind of reality. An ambulance with flashing lights and the rear doors flung open was parked behind the shrine, near the residential quarters.

"What the…" Zel slammed shut the car door and flew like a demon to the emergency vehicle. It was empty. Whoever was injured, was still inside.

"Go on, I'll take care of the groceries!" Xelloss called out as he reached for the keys.

Zel nodded and disappeared. He followed the sounds of voices to the upper levels. His grandfather was resting in his bed, eyes covered with a compress, surrounded by caretakers and paramedics.

"Ah, I can hear my grandson's panting now. That is you, isn't it?" the great Red Priest asked.

"YES! What's happened? What's wrong?"

After a few minutes, the room was cleared for the two to speak privately. "The blindness has been coming on for some time…very slowly, until today. I had a fainting spell in the main foyer and woke up totally blind. Now, don't worry about me. I'll be all right. This hardly affects my life at all. I have all the helpers I need, and dear Eris has offered to stay on and assist me on a daily basis in my work. So you see? Like I told the others, I'll be fine. Now about you, my boy…did you have a nice afternoon?"

"Yes," Zel replied then gave a brief rundown of their day.

"That does sound wonderful. I used to enjoy going up there myself."

"I know, grandfather, we all did."

"So you are fond of this boy?"

Zel nodded and looked away, "Yes. I can't explain why."

"The Mazouku are special that way. I warn you, he's like a poison. But…you're a stubborn Greywords and will have to learn it on your own," Rezo sighed.

"He plays the violin like…a master. He's kind to me, funny…"

"Invite him to play for me tonight. I love Vivaldi…he'll know one of those…"

"I will…I'll go now and see where he's gone off to. I left him on his own by the car," Zel said and left the room.

He found Xelloss down the hall in his room racing his pod into a rock cliff. The cleaning service had been by leaving the beds made, couch returned to its couch formation, and uneaten breakfast swept away.

Xelloss dropped the controller the minute Zel entered the room, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Zel answered and told him about his grandfather's condition. "He'd like to hear you play the violin. That piece you did at the school would be perfect."

"Okay…I'll need to go home to get it, but I gotta check on the cat and the mail anyway. Shall we go now?"

Zel was reminded of his threat to teach Xelloss to drive by a student-driver car driving too slow in his lane. "Tomorrow…you'll be driving then."

Xelloss made a face, "Ewww, I thought you'd forgotten about that. Here I like to appear so suave and confident and that will make me look like a complete incompetent!"

"Good," smirked the driver. "Then we'll be on more equal footing, won't we?"

They decided to stay and let Xelloss air out the house and paint in the back yard. He'd finished the park piece, and so, started a quick sketch of Zel as he read a book in the dry grass with the cat 'turning' pages for him. The shadows had lengthened into dusk before the pair headed home again.

As they husked corn, chopped tomatoes, and washed lettuce in the huge shrine kitchen, the two boys discussed the next meal preparations in earnest. "No, it needs fresh pasta and I'm not going to make it. Go to the market and get two pounds of FRESH pasta, plain…not green, herbed, peppered, just plain. And a couple garlic cloves…they look like this (drawing a picture) and white…near the potatoes. Parmesan cheese, a hunk of the best…NOT in a green shaker can, got that? Repeat back what you're going for…okay…and hurry!" Xelloss smiled and shooed out his friend.

Later, Zel knocked on his grandfather's door, "Can I come in? Ah, hi…ready for dinner? No, stay there. We've brought you dinner in bed. I know…you're not an invalid, but here, I'll clear off this table and push it up so you can reach it. All right, Xelloss, bring in the tray. Yeah, right there's fine. Fresh from the country corn-off-the cob with cream sauce, right, Xelloss? Right. Pasta, FRESH pasta primavera with FRESH Parmesan cheese, and a tossed green salad with field grown organic greens. What did I forget? Ah, thanks… a glass of water with lemon and a goblet of red wine. Enjoy!"

The old man smiled with pleasure. He could hear the pride in his grandson's voice at the accomplishment and smell the delicious food.

"For your listening enjoyment this evening, I would like to play for you Vivaldi's Concerto number 1 in E minor," Xelloss smiled and standing apart, began the moving piece.

Rezo ate, savoring each tasty bite, each toothsome note, each moment of caring, like no other meal that he could remember. When it was over, the plates wiped clean and last drops sipped, Xelloss played a few more pieces, bringing a tear to the grandfather's eye. Rezo was glad the bandages over his eyes hid the tears.

Zelgadiss introduced Xelloss to Luigi's Mansion and Zelda until they both fell asleep on the couch. Around 3:00 AM, Zel awoke for a trip to the bathroom. On his return trip, he found a blanket and pillow and rearranged his purple-haired friend more comfortably on the couch, before settling into his own bed.

The next day they separated the moments of terror and trauma of Xelloss at the wheel with leisurely periods of cat-napping and painting Zel. Xelloss showered and changed clothes at his place, then drove back with Zel for their 6:30 dinner appointment. "I brought a tie just in case. Who's gonna be there, do you know?"

"No, probably White Shrine officials. I usually get out of this crap with homework excuses. You really don't have to go down. Stay in my room and…"

"Hide? Because I'm Mazouku? I'm not ashamed and I harbor no inferiority complex, so I'll be fine. Your grandfather is a gentleman. He won't allow me to be insulted for long. Come on, if it gets bad, you can sit on my lap and start kissing me…"

"Xelloss!"

"It would shake things up, wouldn't it?"

"I'm ready. Let's go…" muttered Zelgadiss, blushing all the way.

Thirty old coots and hags, or FOGs (funky old guys) were draining their cups and shoveling down the food by the plateful. Xelloss, who had opted for the tie, and Zel, who had not, surreptitiously found seats at one of the near-empty tables on the outer-limits of the room. Xelloss had finished his soup and moved on to the main course, before a wizened old lady seated to his left, sniffed and asked him, "Is that lavender perfume you're wearing, dear?"

"Ah, no," he answered in his deepest voice to inform the woman that he was a male. "My shampoo. I hope it's not bothering your enjoyment of the meal?"

"This tasteless pabulum? No!" she assured him.

He chuckled politely and added, "The soup lacks fresh garum marsala seasoning and cilantro, I agree."

Her sour expression brightened, "Indian man, then? We visit from the continent every other winter. We're on our way there next month. Autumn in Seyruun, Winter touring India or the Middle East, Spring in Paris, Summer…back to home…London."

Xelloss nodded, "Sounds well-planned. My mother moves often, erratically it seems to me. We're going to the Alps in December, I understand. I'm not from India, however, I simply like to cook…hobby of mine."

Looking harshly at Zelgadiss, she demanded, "Speak up, young man, and introduce me to your polite friend."

"Mrs. Saunders, this is my friend, Xelloss, from school. He's been staying this weekend while his mother and brother are out of town. Would you pass the salt, please?" Zel said.

"Xelloss…Are you an only child?" she asked with interest.

"No, I have a younger brother, Daemon," Xelloss said between bites.

"Daemon? Why that's Greek! It means 'spirit', a good spirit. Uncommon name, even in the White Shrine," she said.

Mrs. Saunders took a sip of wine to clear her throat then mused, "Xelloss…Xelloss…such a familiar name…not part of the ministry, are you?"

"No. I'm…not," Xelloss smiled and picked through his salad for something interesting.

Mr. Saunders had remained silent, munching away and sneaking peeks at the boys. Suddenly he blurted out, "Xelloss! Xelloss Metallium! YOU are Xelloss Metallium of the Mazouku!"

All hell would have broken loose had both boys not kept their cool, and had Rezo not been prepared. He called for order, "…We must show a visitor from another order the hospitality we would expect ourselves as an emissary to their home…"

The Saunderses were offered seats at another table, which Mrs. Saunders declined, and the dinner continued unmarred by further conflict.

Later that evening, while racing their pods, Xelloss sighed, "Well, that was fun. Your grandfather's pretty cool, you know, although he's less blind now then when he could see."

"That was as obtuse a statement as I've ever heard from you, but I get the point. He's not trying to run you out since it might make me leave as well. Although the concert was a good idea; he mellowed out after that. So what do we do tomorrow?" Zel asked.

"I'll think about it a bit…ARGH! I cannot talk and drive or fly at the same time. My brain does not work that way. No more racing! Whatever we decide to do, we should end up at my place so that when they come home all you have to do is leave."

"Makes sense…This place is going to feel big and empty next week," Zel said softly.

"Good thing there's school, then, right?"

"OH! Homework! I've got tons to do this weekend! I forgot all about it!" Zel moaned.

"Well, that settles the problem of 'what to do?' eh?" Xelloss smirked. "I'll paint, you'll study…maybe take a walk … eat…"

"Don't you have any homework? No? All right, then…wanna go for a drive?"

"NOW? It's midnight, Zel! No, I've had enough of driving for the day, though…I did pretty good, didn't I?" Xelloss asked.

"All right, for a first timer."

Xelloss chuckled, "We BOTH do okay for first timers!"

Zel blushed and picked up his controller, "How about you try and beat me just ONCE in this game, huh?"

"I will…I'm getting this down…" Xelloss smiled and took up the challenge with zeal.

Zelgadiss was correct. The next week crawled at a snail's pace without his friend each evening to talk with. The math homework hardly interested him and everything else was bland without Xelloss there to spice it up.

He did agree to accompany Xelloss and Daemon on their Halloween Trick-or-Treating soiree, as long as he didn't have to dress-up. Xelloss met him at the door in costume. "I'm a pod racer! Can't you tell? Daemon's Anakin, so don't make him feel bad by asking what he's supposed to be! You? You're a nerd. Unimaginative costume and all!"

November blew off the beautiful leaves of their fall, and brought them dark, drab, and wet. Zel was buried in work, while Xelloss never appeared concerned or busy at all, probably because he was neither. This frustrated Zel and amused Xelloss, their norm. As the days flew by, Zel's anxiety level increased. His friend said nothing more about moving, and he didn't ask, but he had the distinct feeling that there was a countdown ticking off the minutes until Xelloss disappeared.

December. As his friends were getting excited about the upcoming winter break, Zelgadiss felt his spirits spiral into an uncertain dank pit of despair. He and Xelloss had managed to maintain their special friendship all the while keeping it a secret from everyone else, so no one understood that Zel wasn't entering another 'one of his moods.' No one but Xelloss, and he felt helpless, since he knew he was the cause. One evening it came to a head. Zel had driven over to Xelloss' for a visit. It was late and they were talking in the car, a refuge from the world at large.

"Zel…I wish I could snap my fingers and make magic happen," Xelloss was saying to his deeply saddened friend. "I'd make everything perfect and we'd be together and happy. If I could do that, you know I would, don't you? So, hold me a little and pretend we have the magic to change the world."

Zel did. He buried his face in Xelloss' chest and held back the tears as long as he could. Then he came to a decision.

"I'm going with you. Whenever, where ever… I'm going too. You have to help me. Don't shake your head! I want to do this! I do! Just tell me where it is you're going…Do I need my passport? When? Tell me, dammit!"

"I don't know…I don't know…I don't want to be the ruination of your life, Zel…"

"It's too late for those sentiments…" Zel sighed.

Xelloss settled it all that evening with a 'I'll see what I can do'.

The day came when Zel's life changed irrevocably. It was the last day before winter break was to begin and Xelloss was absent from the lunch table. Zelgadiss felt chills up and down his spine. NO! NO! You can't have left without even a good-bye! He scrambled out of his seat, spilling his chair onto the floor, and ran out of the cafeteria on a rampage.

He found Nuriko on his way to lunch. "Nuriko! Hi, was Xelloss in class today? Any classes? NO! Uh…I don't know, but I'm going to find him…Thanks!"

Then Zel did a most unusual thing, he ran out of the building, skipping classes. He drove to Xelloss' first, on a whim. But the place was closed up, shades drawn. Next he drove home. He had to have left him a note, SOMETHING! He broke three driving laws getting home.

He slammed the car door shut and ran to the front entry…YES! A package! A big one! He tore off the outer brown wrapper and…there was the landscape, the one he'd offered to buy. Was there a note? There HAD to be a note! AH, HA! He discovered an envelope taped to the painting's back and ripped it open.

His grandfather was standing quietly, listening and waiting nearby. He heard his grandson's pants, and grief-stricken moans, and paused a bit before interrupting, "He's gone then."

Zel spun to face his grandfather, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here!"

"I wasn't either, then the package arrived…20 maybe 30 minutes ago. Is there a note?" the man asked gently.

"Yes, not really…just this…it's an airline ticket." Without pausing, Zel added, "I'm going!"

Rezo nodded, "What time does the plane depart?"

Zel impatiently scanned the encrypted labeling on the tickets, "I have a couple hours to get ready and get there…"

"Then you had better pack quickly, a few things, a small bag. I'll be here…" Rezo said calmly.

Zelgadiss nodded and shot up the stairs to his room, where he stuffed a light travel bag with a few clothes and bath supplies, grabbed his passport and some cash, then tore back downstairs.

"Grandfather, please don't try to stop me now," he gasped.

"No, I wouldn't do that now. In fact, I want you to go…I have a request. Sit for just a minute. I won't keep you too long, then I want to give you something," Rezo indicated a chair beside the one he was settling into.

Zel reluctantly did as requested, checking his watch, "All right…"

"My blindness…has a cure. I want you to find it. The Mazouku have a possible cure, not available to us. They have medications… their testing methods are suspect, using human test subjects far sooner than is safe… but they get products to market quickly," Rezo said in a low voice.

"What? What are you talking about, grandfather?" Zel asked. He was worried that this man was going mad and speaking gibberish. Guilt crept into his heart. Could he leave him this way?

Rezo smiled, "Nothing, my dear son's, son. But will you do as I ask? Look for the cure…When you find it, send it back…mail it to a trusted friend."

"Amelia? You know the mayor's daughter…"

"No," Rezo said shaking his head. "All her mail is scanned and pre-opened, and it may be intercepted…"

"Lina, grandfather. Lina Inverse. I'll find it and send it to her with a note saying…to give it to you, all right? Is that all?" Zel asked with a sense of urgency as the minutes ticked by.

"No all…this is for you," Rezo handed him a credit card. "I've activated it with your name and signature. You'll need income; I won't have you dependent on them and I want you to be able to call home every week. Besides, you will want to come home some day…" he paused and turned to Zel. "And this…" he twisted at his knarled finger then dropped a heavy gold ring into Zel's hand. "Use it wisely and remember…you can enter ANY shrine ANYWHERE for assistance and you can ALWAYS return home, no matter what."

"Grandfather!" Zel gasped, feeling the weight of the gold signet ring which symbolized the power of a White Shrine high priest. "Thank you! This means so much…" Zel exclaimed breathlessly, then flung his arms around the old man and whispered. "I love you…"

"Now, I already called for my limousine to transport you safely and … you'll be there just in time so…yes run, out front…good-bye…my hope!" Rezo called out as the boy disappeared out the front door, not knowing when or if he'd ever see him again.

The family of three settled into their seats. After strapping the younger boy into his seat and interesting him in a game, the mother moved to the empty seat in front of her and beside the older boy.

"He's not coming, I told you that you were too cautious, too slow and undemanding. You really slipped up this time," she hissed in a low voice.

Xelloss slumped over, staring out the foggy window to observe the action on the tarmac below. "There's still time. Maybe he has learned to follow his head, and not his heart…I hope so…and yet…I will miss him like no other friend."

"Idiot, you'll get over him. You ought to know better than let them get to you, by now…" she shook her head and settled back into her own seat, leaving Xelloss to ponder his failure alone. He heard a faint scuffling overhead as other last-minute passengers loaded their bags.

"Hello, is this seat taken?"

"Yes, no…ZEL! You made it! I'd almost given up!" Xelloss squeezed the air out of his grinning friend. "I wasn't sure if you'd figure it all out in time."

"I almost didn't, but Rezo…he helped me…I owe him a lot. So, where are we going?"

"Munich, then on to Innsbruck…you do ski, don't you?" Xelloss smiled.

"No, but…I can learn anything. I'm good at firsts, you know," he smiled.

"Zel. For now, just hold my hand, I hate the take-offs," Xelloss leaned into his friend's ear and whispered. "Oh, and I need to tell you something…I love you!"

"Oh, really? Well, remind me, later…" Zel said coolly, but a satisfied smile spread across face as his cheeks flushed pink. His other hand touched his pant's pocket, rubbing the bulge gently where his grandfather's ring lay. He would be fine now. Everything would be fine.

End Remind Me, Later Part 5.


	6. Part 6

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 6**

* * *

"Zel. For now, just hold my hand, I hate the take-offs," Xelloss leaned into his friend's ear and whispered. "Oh, and I need to tell you something…I love you!"

"Oh, really? Well, remind me, later…" Zel said coolly, but a satisfied smile spread across face as his cheeks flushed pink.

Love. Could it possibly be? Zel sneaked a peak at his friend that night in the tiny room they shared with Daemon. They all slept in beds built into the walls, he and Xelloss stacked one above the other on one wall and Daemon, on the lower bunk on an adjacent wall. "Good night," he whispered to the boy at head level to him as he gripped the ladder and leaned to the side.

"'Night, Zel," Xelloss answered sleepily. "Careful not to hit your head sitting up in the morning!"

"Ah, right. I see that. Um…then I'll see you in the morning."

He shivered as he crawled under the feather duvet in his own niche and wondered at his own rashness. What would Lina think? Flitting off to go skiing, going to Innsbruck with a friend he'd only known a couple months, who was part of the leadership of the Mazouku. Thank gods she didn't know about that part, or of his feelings for his friend… OR of the feelings returned. At least he said so in the plane…

"Zel! Have you completely gone MAD?" Lina screamed in his face. "You have your college entrance exams to take! Remember? What you've been working toward ALL YOUR LIFE?"

"I'll take them later."

"LATER? There won't be re-takes until the summer! That's when you've got to have all the applications mailed WITH THE TEST SCORES! If you don't you won't get into the colleges you want! Why? WHY are you THERE?"

"Xelloss was leaving. I had to. Try and understand or at least stop yelling in my ear, Lina. You know, sometimes there are more important things to consider."

"Not for YOU! Er…sorry. I'll stop screaming. Zel, all your life you've been trying to get smarter and get the grades to get into the best of the best and now…what's more important?"

"You wouldn't understand. I hardly do."

"Try me."

"He's so…I can't see past him. I can't think about… he's everything, everywhere, all the time. He's all that matters."

"He? He, who? Xelloss? That kid you just met? That, and may I over emphasis this part, GUY, MALE, SAME-SEX AS YOU ARE… that guy is more important to you than your hopes, dreams, future, and lifelong friends? Not to mention your CAR…"

"Ah, um… yes. You're yelling again, Lina."

"You like another guy, Zel? How…?"

"I don't know. It just happened, like magic, I guess you could say."

"So…what are you gonna do?" Lina asked, letting out a sigh of exhaustion and exasperation.

"Learn to ski first off…"

"Zel…"

"I have a purpose for calling you, Lina. You're the only one I can trust, my grandfather too… I'm going to find a cure for him and send it to you. I don't know when or anything, but look for a small package in the mail and be sure he gets it… and no one else, okay? Can you do that for me? Lina? LINA?"

"Sure, Zel. I promise. Will you promise me to come home sometime and… call more, okay? Good. So, what do want me to say to the others? Amelia will be…devastated and I don't appreciate being the one to have to tell her you're…what?"

"Tell them all I'm on vacation. I don't expect you to tell them the whole truth, but I don't care if you do."

"The whole truth? Zel, I don't even know the whole truth, damnit! What do I say?"

"I'm following my heart, which I've never done before, and I don't know where it will take me," Zel sighed, tired of thinking and wishing he'd not called Lina so soon.

"Zel-GAAAAA-DIS! I'm back! You ready for your first lesson? Oh! You're on the phone, sorry…" Xelloss smiled and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Ah, it's Lina. I thought I should let her know I'd be gone…awhile," Zel began.

"Lina? Oh, here let me say hi too!" Xelloss beamed, taking the phone from Zel, oblivious to Zel's look of consternation. "Lina? Hi, it's Xelloss! I'm about to take Zel out for a ski lesson on the slopes!"

"What other lessons will you teaching my Zel? Do you know he's supposed to be here taking college entrance exams next week? That if he doesn't his hope and dreams of a lifetime are ruined! And why is that? He's…nuts about you, or so he thinks, but how can that be? He's always liked girls before and you appear to be male…"

His smile disappeared, "I am, Lina. I just happened to like…I'm in love with Zel too. And I'll teach him how to love me back. And if he wants, he can leave at any time, take his tests and return. Better? I'm not poisoning his mind or corrupting his soul or destroying his anything. Lina? Are you there? Okay, I'll put him back on…"

Xelloss shrugged and handed the phone back to Zel then left the room to make tea. Minutes later, Zel joined him.

"Hi."

"Hi, sorry for interrupting your call like that. She was pretty mad at me," Xelloss said, handing Zel a cup of tea while stirring sugar into his own.

"It's all right. She'll get used to it. It wasn't the best way to learn that your lifelong friend is a runaway and a… pervert over the phone…"

Xelloss' head flew up. He moved close to his friend and placed a hand along his cheek, "Zel…your first lesson is… to understand and believe this—you are not a pervert. Nothing we do is perverted. How you feel about me is natural, different than what most people expect, but not wrong. I know I'm right. You must learn this if you're going to be able to return my love physically."

Zel jumped a foot. Physically…he hardly could conceive of what would entail. Kissing… that was… okay… sort of but…more? Would he be able to let an other guy touch him? Oh…no…that wasn't gonna happen, was it? Oh, gods…he couldn't… "Gah!" was what he said.

Xelloss pulled back his hand and smirked, "Well, if you don't let me kiss you, my feelings will be hurt."

"K-Kiss? Oh, ah…all right…" Zel blushed and stood still. He watched the other boy step in and kiss him on the nose. "Huh?"

"If you want more, you'll have to participate," Xelloss winked. Seeing that Zel was unable to move he chuckled then grasped his friend's wrists, one in each hand. "Here, you're shorter so put them around my neck and then you can pull me closer or…break my neck, whichever you choose."

Blushing at his ignorance, Zel wrapped his arms as instructed, "I-I know, but…" He was unable to meet his friend's eyes. "You're not taller than me!" Zel insisted.

"Hmmm…okay…" Xelloss smiled and wiggled a little.

Male ego satisfied, Zel gained enough courage to look Xelloss in the eye, for a moment, then say, "And I…I know how to kiss you."

"Okay…then show me!"

Zel pressed his lips onto the other boy's lips briefly, then pulled back to see what would happen.

Xelloss ran his own hands down Zel's sides, past his waist and hips to his thighs and back up then… stopped. Zel tensed. Xelloss pressed himself into Zel firmly and kissed his lips. He moved his hands up, rubbing his back gently until he could feel Zel loosen up a little. He was going to proceed very slowly for a while or take the risk that his inhibited friend would crawl back into his shell.

Zelgadiss had entered into this new life with a great deal of trepidation and misgivings. More than once he had forced down a feeling of panic before it bubbled up and overran his senses. What was he doing here? What kind of half-assed thing had he gone and done?

Reeling with sensory input, Zel's rational mind was shutting down: those hands felt nice but were moving down his legs. Should he let him do that? Oh, too late…Not there! He's going to kiss me NOW? Oh, that kiss was so good… This can't be all wrong when it feels so nice… Then it all stopped.

"Like that?" Xelloss was smiling and pulling away. "Oh, here, take these!"

He flung a paper-wrapped bundle Zel's way. "I got you some ski clothes. You need to stay dry and warm, but not too warm… like me right now!" He smiled and ripped off his sweater. "The bus service to the lift comes by soon so let's change and go outside to the stop where I can show you the other stuff. Or would you rather do something less strenuous?"

Zelgadiss shook his head, "Ah, I'd like to try the skiing. It sounds great, but there's a movie I'd like to see later…"

Xelloss smiled, "I know just the one then and it's opening all over Europe, even in Innsbruck! But we gotta get a move on…"

Zel a bit dazed and light-headed, managed to nod and follow Xelloss into their room. There, he unwrapped the package and pulled out long underwear- very light weight- and a long-sleeved top and pants of some high-tech material and a vest. He was contemplating where to start, when he noticed that Xelloss had already stripped down to his underwear and was searching for a top from the depths of a bag. He'd never undressed around anyone before, partly because of the scars and mostly because he never had the forced opportunity.

"Hurry up and get going! Figure it all out?"

"Ah, yes. It's just…"

"Hey, I won't look, if that makes you feel better, but a few scars won't bother me and I'm really curious how you look with a shirt off!"

Zelgadiss choked, "Shit, Xelloss!"

"What? Guys run around without shirts all the time, no biggie, but you don't and I'm in love with you and so I want to see you and touch you…and…okay, Zel, I'll leave. I'll wait in the kitchen, but if you're not fast enough I'm coming in after you!" Xelloss smiled and looked deeply into his eyes to make sure Zel understood that he was serious. He decided to try one more thing and so stepped up close and slid a hand under Zel's shirt. His sudden intake of air was more exciting than the feel of warm, smooth skin. "Better hurry…" Xelloss whispered, then kissed Zel lightly on the lips and scooted out the door.

Slowly, Zel let out the breath he'd been holding. Physical. That touch had nearly made him pass out! Oh…no… Zel ripped off his clothes, blushing to find how his body had reacted to Xelloss' advances. The new clothes fit him perfectly, 'I AM the same size as him!' he smiled smugly, and was yanking on the vest when Xelloss tapped on the door.

"Decent? Yeah? Too bad… Ha! Ha! Okay, come on… let's go…everything will be all right!" Xelloss sang to a tune Zel didn't recognize.

And it turned out to be a fun morning and afternoon. Zel was very coordinated and agile, and took to skiing like a natural. By late afternoon he was able to maneuver around the lower runs skillfully. When they met Daemon and his mother for a late, late lunch in town, Zel was bubbling with excitement and pride. Even when several girls advanced upon the two, sharp-looking guys -- repeatedly – Zel wasn't phased. That was a sign that he was distracted to the extreme with his new-found sport. His enthusiasm spilled over to the others, compelling Xelloss to return to the slopes that afternoon to ski with Daemon-- who was about as proficient as Zel-- until dark! Xelloss hoped that the new confidence might translate into some other kind of passion as well… Unlikely, but he could always hope!

They grabbed some bread, cheese, and junk food to eat on the bus from the ski lifts to the theater in a 'modern' section of town. It was a good thing, since the line outside the theater was long. Had they stopped to eat first, they never would have gotten in.

"I would rather have changed clothes first, Xelloss," Zelgadiss muttered as he entered the theater. "These are not my usual style." He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, wrapping his coat so that it concealed his form-fitting ski wear. He didn't mention his aches and pains left over from the trials and errors of his skiing attempts.

Xelloss shrugged and smiled, "Previews are over!"

The movie opened with a small child in bed, blue-tones deepening over the room as a barely-seen hand closes the door. Darkness descends. And slowly, imperceptibly at first, a pulsing began to issue from the closet at the far end of the child's room. Innocent eyes open in terror. His heartbeat becomes the soundtrack, and any narration would be pointless, because from his expression, his utter terror in regard to his closet, are instantly recognizable. What child hasn't thought there was a monster in their closet?

And a childhood memory of intense fear seized the audience as a black, amorphous something with long, sharp teeth began to emanate from the closed doors, drawing closer, closer to the terrified child. Zel almost gripped Xelloss' hand, but even in this suspense, he couldn't bear to be quite so pathetic. He held of, and watched as frightened as the rest of the audience as that childhood fear became reality on the screen.

Then, just as long teeth neared the child enough that it's breathing interfered with the pounding heartbeat, the first real words broke the atmosphere in a whine of catharsis for the audience, and the screen exploded to white, then plunged head-first into the comedy. As music started up, the word's 'The Exorcist's Closet' popped up on-screen, followed by, 'based on the book by Rat, screenplay written by the author,' and 'previously published in serial form on laughed at the sudden change of emotions, and at the relieved sigh from Zel beside him. It was reassuring to think that Zel felt the same things as he at a movie like this, one that wasn't his fan-favorite Star Wars. And this was animated, to boot! A woman quickly ushered her crying child out of the theatre.

"Damn it, the movie said 'PG 13'! Why would she bring her kid in?" Zel muttered at the interruption.

"It's nice to know people are inconsiderate all over the world!" Xelloss laughed.

The movie bounded along through humor and tragedy, and then a bit of love was in the air, in a surprising place.

When the main character, the titular exorcist, fell into an uncomfortably desperate embrace with the young man he'd befriended after performing an exorcism for, a few more people walked out. But only a few, three, perhaps. Zel blinked. He hadn't expected this. Was this why Xelloss had insisted on seeing THIS movie, on opening day? But Xelloss seemed as surprised as he, and quite delighted.

"Usually, the characters you think are perfect for each other never fall in love in these movies!" he giggled.

But the romance was brief, hurried, and uncomfortable, even as the two human boys in the audience's had been at first.

"They're just like us," Zel whispered under his breath.

"Oh, so you get to be the tough guy and I'm the fat one?"

"Live with it," Zel chuckled. "And stop talking! I'm trying to enjoy the movie."

Xelloss smiled and returned his eyes to the screen. He was glad that he'd found something so intriguing for Zel.

Zel relaxed. Suddenly, he felt a lot more energized after his day of skiing. Nothing like a few hours in a dark theatre to make you feel better…

Oh! And now the action started! No more time to think about his sore muscles!

However, all the soreness returned soon after a late-night dinner and a bath. Leaving Zel with so little remaining energy that he fell into bed at the same time as little Daemon, hardly remembering to thank his friend for the great day.

The next thing Zel knew, it was late, the door was slightly ajar to his room, and he could scarcely make out the sounds of two voices conversing in the front room, Xelloss and his mother. Zelgadiss normally didn't listen in on private discussions, but his terribly acute hearing caught his name being bantered about—that intrigued him. He sat up, carefully avoiding bashing in his head on the low bunk above and crept out of bed and to the door, listening intently. Clearly, Xelloss was upset about something his mother had just said, and was leasing in his emotions as tight as possible.

"No. He's…nice and totally innocent. I can't… I won't jump him!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Zelas whispered in a far lower voice, pushing him to move quicker, "What do his feelings matter? Seduce him and get it over with! You're not…getting emotionally involved, are you? Remember what happened when you did before? Yes? Well, you don't want that heartache again…"

Xelloss mumbled something non-verbal in response. Zelgadiss broke out in a sweat of fear, then began shaking with shock and anger (Seduce? Me? They're talking about me!), but he remained in place to hear them out.

"…was thinking that it's about time to tell Daemon about his past…" the woman began.

"Stop!" Xelloss hissed. "No, not now, not you…I will when I'M ready. Okay…" his voice betrayed his weakening spirit. "I'll finish the assignment, but leave it to me and don't push…"

Soothing tones that he couldn't decipher floated down the hallway, then, "…Maybe, if done well enough, you'll be able to keep this prize…better off not completely broken…" followed by the creaking of footfalls on the aging wooden floorboards. Xelloss was returning.

Practically flying back to his bed, Zel then flung the duvet over his head where he lay in wait, steaming in pain and anger. He could hear the soft padding of Xelloss' feet and a faint sniffling sound as the other boy made his way over to the bunks and grabbed hold of a ladder rung. Xelloss leaned over and gently petted his exposed hair and shoulder before whispering, "I love you…I'm so sorry about all this…that it's you… I love you…"

As he withdrew his hand, Xelloss was surprised to feel Zel's hand clamp onto his wrist and yank him back into view.

"You're crying?" Zel said simply.

Xelloss shook his head, "Go back to sleep, Zel. I just …banged my foot in the dark…leaving the bathroom. Now, good night."

Another lie. Zel wondered how many lies this guy would try and get away with him? Still…he didn't know the whole story and whatever it was, Xelloss had not sounded like a happy accomplice. And then Zel was quick to forgive and needy for comfort, perhaps so much so that he ignored all the caution signs and warning flags the logical part of his mind was signaling to his emotional part. Like a supernatural chimera, Zel's parts were actively fighting for supremacy and tearing him apart. "Come here..."" Zel whispered, pulling Xelloss onto his narrow bed.

Grateful for the opportunity, Xelloss complied, slinking onto the narrow empty strip of mattress, pulling the generous duvet over his shoulders, and snuggling into Zel's chest. There he remained, Zel smoothing his hair with a free hand, until he fell into a restless sleep.

End Remind Me, Later Part 6.


	7. Part 7

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 7**

* * *

Grateful for the opportunity, Xelloss complied, slinking onto the narrow empty strip of mattress, pulling the generous duvet over his shoulders, and snuggling into Zel's chest. There he remained, Zel smoothing his hair with a free hand, until he fell into a restless sleep.

Warm…heavy…hot…Xelloss! Zelgadiss awoke to the sounds of Daemon building a Lego house on the floor of their room, and the weight of several of his friend's arms and legs draped over his body. "Agh! Get off!" he said, grunting with the effort of untangling himself and scrambling out of bed. Blushing to his roots at the wide-eyed look Daemon was giving him, Zel swept up his clothes and whisked his pajama-clad body out the door to the bathroom. When he returned, Xelloss was sitting half asleep on the floor, smiling up at him, "Hi!"

Daemon turned and grinned, "See my house? I'm gonna live in one Just like it someday!"

Zel nodded, "Ah, yeah. That's a real cool house you built. You did that all by yourself?"

"Yeah!" Daemon glowed with pride. " Oh, don't worry 'bout him. He tries to take up ALL the space! He'd do that to me when I used to climb in with him a night. I couldn't breathe!" Daemon said while grabbing his throat and feigned suffocation. "So I don't do it so much anymore. Just kick him out, that's what I'd do!" The kid stuck out his tongue at his big brother, who made a face back, then returned to his 'house'.

"Good advice," Zel smirked.

In spite of the long skiing session after breakfast, Xelloss had little appetite for lunch. Zelas had plans for her and Daemon until dinner—maybe longer-- and so left the two older boys at the small family restaurant, where she appeared to be on familiar terms with the owner.

Zel paid the bill, forking over the amount Xelloss told him to and practicing his German, then followed his friend's lead outside. Clearly he was in turmoil, but Zel wasn't about to press for details. Drawing people out was not his forte, and besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more lies…

"Zel? We gotta talk…someplace private," Xelloss said in a low voice. "I know a coffee shop, but it will be a walk."

"Fine with me," Zel replied glumly as he realized how close to a lie what he had just said was. He would rather delay this talk for as long as possible. However, even after having just eaten a light meal, he preferred to sip coffee in a warm place rather than walk the chilly streets endlessly.

"First…" Xelloss began, fingering his spoon nervously and glancing out the window of the tiny pastry and coffee shop.

"Xelloss," Zel interrupted. "I overheard you and your mother talking last night so don't bother thinking up more lies. Make it short and to the point."

"Oh…" Xelloss let out a small gasp of surprise. "I really hate this mess…and believe me, Zel I'm looking for a way out of it all. The best thing for me to do is to put you on a plane outta here right now!"

"Well, that was to the point…" Zel's hand trembled as he set down his cup. His stomach did flip-flops. He'd been used and now he was about to be brushed aside and discarded. "I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations," he added bitterly. He didn't understand or want to right now. He felt hurt, used, and confused—especially that last. Somehow he'd been responsible for getting his friend into a 'mess', the solution to which meant getting 'rid' of him.

"Oh, Zel…don't say that! You… I don't deserve anyone like you…"

"Then, perhaps you could fill me in on this 'mess' we're in,' Zel said dryly.

So in a booth beside the window and in a corner away from any prying ears, Xelloss explained 'the plan'. His assignment from the principals in the Mazouku hierarchy was to entrap the grandson of the greatest White Shrine priest, get him to betray his birthright, join the Mazouku clan, and…

"And what else, Xelloss. Tell me! I certainly have a right to know what kind of future is waiting out there for me!" Zel demanded.

"No…" Xelloss covered his face with one hand, "I won't let it happen to you. You'll get outta here before any thing more happens."

"Tell me, now! What happened to other 'friends' you've recruited?"

Sadness filled the air. "Oh, Zel…they weren't like you…" He swallowed and stared out the window.

Zel gave him all the time he needed to compose himself.

"Okay…" Xelloss sighed his face bearing an anguished expression. He took a deep shuddering breath then continued, "The boys get sold to high-ranking officials as…Oh, Gods, Zel… I won't let that happen to you!"

"As… what? Slaves? Worse? Oh…that makes you no better than a pimp! How can you go along with that! Ever!" Zel lowered his voice to a growl, "You bastard. All that time together, you and me, and you were planning all along to recruit me into some kind of…sex-slave scam? Shit! I'm only 16 for gods'sakes! What reward would be worth that to you?"

"D…Daemon. For Daemon. Until I can free him…and be sure I can safely remove him from all this, I'm stuck! But I won't this time! I mean it! Believe me!" Xelloss pleaded.

Zel wasn't sure what was real and what were lies coming from his 'friend' any more. He averted his eyes, then said, "Why Daemon, Xelloss? Is he a 'slave' too?"

Xelloss, deflated, shook his head, "Not exactly. He's my…son, Zel."

"WHAT?" Zel's astonishment was complete. "That's a load of crap! He's five, you're 16…"

"Nineteen. I'm nineteen the last of the month. He's mine, but he doesn't know it, and I don't want him to until…he's free…And safe…" Xelloss lifted his eyes to meet Zel's unreadable ones. "I know that there's no way you could ever feel…anything for me again, but …you know it all now. No more secrets. I…I decided to sell my violin. I have a buyer here in town who'll give me plenty for your ticket back. I can't change the past, Zel, but I can prevent screwing up your life… any more than I've already done."

"What about Daemon? What will happen to him if you…fail this time?"

Zel's coldness verified his assumption, Xelloss had lost his friend's trust and heart. "Oh… I think it's a bit late to be concerned about me," Xelloss smiled humorlessly. "And… I don't know. Honestly, I don't. But that's my problem, not yours. I'll think of something…" Xelloss' voice fell as his mood sank into hopelessness.

"And what about his mother?"

"Huh?" Xelloss looked up not expecting Zel to continue questioning him. "I don't know. It was an 'assignment'; she signed over all parental rights to me and left to another clan settlement. It was her assignment and I was a pawn…Gods, I'm going to be sick…"

"I see." Zel said curtly, stood and stalked out of the restaurant.

"WHERE IS HE!" Xelloss moaned for the umpteenth time that evening as he paced the floor from the front room window to the street. His mother and Daemon would return anytime and Zelgadiss was still gone! He'd waited for an hour at the coffee shop, hoping against hope for him to come back there, but then, catching the bus back home and finding the house empty. Xelloss was nearly panicking.

A car pulled up. A door opened… voices… the door closed… footsteps…

Xelloss flung open the door, "Zelgadiss! I was so worried! I didn't know where you'd gone or how to find you or…what to do!"

"Sorry to worry you. I was hurt and angry and needed to think, Xelloss. So I ran out and got lost. I didn't know the address here, or the phone number! Finally, I found my way back to where we had lunch and the owner recognized me. I had to wait until he closed up shop, then he dropped me off. I guess your mother rented this place from him." He looked pale as his dropped, exhausted onto the couch.

"Oh, Zel…" Xelloss wanted more than anything to hold his friend and comfort him, but knew that that was just about the last thing Zel could want from him. "Can I get you some dinner? Tea?"

Zel shook his head and said, "No. How about we talk some more? Are we still alone?"

"Ahhhhh, yeah! But they should be back anytime…"

"I don't think so, if they aren't here yet. My ride said they bought tickets for a show tonight…he thought they were for us, but apparently since they're not back, your mother took Daemon instead. So, we don't have all night, but long enough… Like I said, I did a lot of thinking, trying to put myself in your position, but since that was impossible, I tried to understand and find a solution to everything."

"I'm… are you for real? You came back and want to stay with me? After all the lies and mess, not to mention danger this puts you in?" Xelloss asked incredulously.

"You don't want me to?"

"Gods YES! Zel, I just … I've never known anyone like you before! You are too good to be true!"

"I told you that I love you, Xelloss. I may be mad as hell at you, but I still love you. I really can't believe that you intended to hurt me back in Seyruun and it WAS my decision to follow you here, right?"

Xelloss nodded, "That's right. The better I got to know you, the more…involved I became. I couldn't treat you like another assignment by the end of our stay. When I left…I was torn. I hoped you'd stay in Seyruun so I'd never have to see you again, then again, my heart wished for you to appear in that plane seat beside me. Understand? No matter what I've said, my feelings have always been real."

"Yeah, well, I think you've made some rather poor decisions in the past, but then, I've not been brought up in the Mazouku clan like you. So ready to listen to my idea? All right. We wait until everyone's asleep, call a cab to meet us at the corner, grab Daemon and get the hell back to Seyruun!"

Xelloss smiled faintly and shook his head, "You forget, or are ignorant of Mazouku law, my friend. Unless I fulfill my assignment, I'd be pursued, Daemon found and taken away. I'd be an unfit parent by their laws and lose him. I can't just walk away from this, or run away, but you can—and should!"

"I see… then we will have to play the game and win. If your job gets accomplished, and I'm your…whatever, then you are free to travel? We can all three go?" Zel asked.

"Yes, until my next assignment. But after taking this one, I should have more and more say in my future tasks, and training you would be a lengthy job, don't you think?" He smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Teaching me Mazouku dark secrets? Sounds…intriguing and time consuming," Zel replied returning the smile. "So, to go through with this…act…and make it real for your sake, what do I do? Go to your mother and say 'I'm a defector! Take me to your leader?'"

Xelloss smiled, "Nooo, I'll speak to her. You'll be taken in front of a council, including me, and questioned. If you're accepted, highly likely, then you'll be sentenced. If we're lucky…Zel, you DO realize that I won't let you do this, right? If we are lucky, I'll get to keep you, if not…"

"We'll make our own luck. I have some power of my own from my standing in the shrine. But…" Zel waited for Xelloss' total attention. "But, I have a demand of my own, which must be met, and I KNOW you can pull this off for me."

Zel paused, waiting for Xelloss to agree unconditionally. He nodded.

"I want a cure. The Mazouku have a cure for my grandfather's blindness, perhaps untested fully, but a cure that I will have, understand?" Zel demanded.

Xelloss nodded, "Okay… "

Continuing, Zel said, "All right, now, you said you have papers proving Daemon's your son? Get them-- passports, everything and have them on you, no bags. We may have to make a quick getaway before anyone gets second thoughts or questions our plans or tries to give either of us some crappy assignment. So…when's the earliest this council meeting might take place? That soon? Okay, then…what should I do to convince them…and your mother?"

"Well, you should act like my lover and not my brother…" Xelloss combed his fingers though his thick, straight hair, parting his dark bangs.

"I…I can't do that…stuff."

"Pretend then, do what I do and blush, look shy, like usual and you'll do fine. They won't really know what we do in bed, as long as you feign intimacy. Don't worry! Just… some eye contact and touches. You can do that, right? What else…" Xelloss said, more to himself as a prompting than a question to Zel.

"Talk to your mother tonight, or the morning. Get it over with a fast as possible…"

"Morning…We have to sleep together tonight to be at all convincing. Can to do that?" Xelloss raised an eyebrow in question.

"Like last night? Yeah, that wasn't so bad…although your brother's perspective was pretty funny," Zel smiled for the first time in a long time, warming Xelloss' troubled heart.

"Yeah…poor kid. I don't look forward to dragging him into chaos again, but I'll make it all up to him…" Xelloss muttered.

"You'd better! He's the real innocent in all this and you owe him a decent life when it's over!" Zel said harshly.

"You're right…I'll need help, though…"

"Well, that's where I come in, isn't it? I'll be your moral compass through all this, as weird as that sounds…" Zel shook his head.

Xelloss nodded, "Agreed. So, until I know more, I'll get a hold of that cure you spoke of, the papers for leaving, sell my violin…"

"No, forget that. We'll mail your violin back to Lina tomorrow. I have money, Xelloss. This trip will be on me, and the violin…that's a treasure to keep. In fact, if Daemon has any treasures, we'll pack them and mail them off too. Now…"

"Now," Xelloss cut him off. "We'd best be off to bed before they get back in and more this any more complicated than it already is, okay?"

Zel swallowed, a rush of heat flushing over him turning his knees to jelly. Xelloss smiled and led him by the hand down the hall and into their room. There, he undressed Zel partway, touching him lightly, then pulled off his own shirt. Holding his shy friend tightly, Xelloss reveled in the feeling of their bare chests touching, but was not insensitive to his partner's trembling.

"Here, put on your pajamas, Zelgadiss. Someday, when your libido says 'yes!' you'll know it, and then and only then will we do…anything you want, okay? Touching and kissing, that's all, okay? Yeah, and holding, that's wonderful…"

Once again, Zel felt asleep listening to the rhythm of Xelloss' breathing, and enjoying the feeling of his friend's heavy arm wrapping around him firmly and pressing his warmth against Zel's back. Enchanted. That would account for why he was doing this. His friend must have enchanted him…

End Remind Me, Later Part 7.


	8. Part 8

**Remind Me, Later**

(This story is the first in a series of five complete stories called the 'Remind Me, Now' series.)

Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fiction based on characters I do not own the rights to. This is a male x male romance. If you don't like them, don't read this, please…

**Part 1**

* * *

Daemon was happily ensconced with a mile-high Bavarian cream puff, while Xelloss spoke to Zel. "Tonight at the ceremony, you'll be presented as my," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "conquest. It will probably be humiliating. Just remember, those are their words, not mine. You'll be asked to give up your shrine ties and accept bonds to the Mazouku. That's about it. Sometimes they grill the…participant a bit, I don't know…but I'll be there and I've told my mother, Zelas, that I want you turned over to me. I am one of the highest ranked members…only she can deny me…and, um… Dynast, if he shows…Deep Sea…but she's never around any more…"

Xelloss looked askance at little boy stabbing at his dessert disinterestedly, his 'brother', "You gonna be able to eat all that? Need any help? No?" He teased him some more, taking nips and swipes at the remaining mass of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. "There now, I could use more water. Daemon? You wanna go run down the waitress for us? Thanks!"

"What about … the cure?" Zel ventured.

"Got it. I researched it before, when we were back in Seyruun, Zel. I, ah, wanted to surprise you with it back then but it took more time than I thought to get it mailed, then diverted to this place. After you mentioned it, I got on the phone and tracked it down. I'll have it tomorrow night, promise. Everything's ready. No matter what, we'll escape. The timetable will be tight to catch the flight out, but…it will happen, trust me? Daemon! Over here!"

"Should I?" Zel asked, staring meaningfully at his friend across the table.

"I deserved that, I know, and someday I'll earn your trust as well. Had enough, Daemon. Shall we go…find a gift shop? I'd like to send some friends back in Seyruun a package. How about you, Daemon? Wanna keepsake from Innsbruck? No?"

"How about a new Star Wars Lego set?" Zel asked as the little boy grabbed on to his hand.

"Yes!" he giggled and kicked up his feet, swinging from and between both Zel and Xelloss' strong arms.

"Ready?" Xelloss whispered to Zel as they all climbed into the car that evening. The assembly of Mazouku would not begin until they arrived; they were that important.

Sighing in answer, Zel squeezed his friend's hand and stared out the window. It will soon be over…

"Have you got it? The cure?" Zel gasped desperately, clinging to Xelloss' shirt.

"What? You haven't got it?" Xelloss stared wide-eyed at his friend.

Zelgadiss shook his head violently.

Xelloss gripped his shoulder to hold him still, "I gave it to Daemon. He was supposed to give it to you!"

"I haven't seen him! I ran from the assembly and stopped here, like you told me. Wasn't he with Zelas?" Zel's voice cracked as it entered his upper register.

"How much time do we have?" Xelloss asked, reaching for Zel's watch. "Shit! Not enough for sloppy delays! You go ahead…take that cab…See it? Tell him…fast and flash some bills. And tell him to call another cab for me, I follow—I WILL! And give him extra money AFTER he phones in the call. I KNOW you don't understand German that well, but…you'll just have to…trust me here. The cabbie knows enough English. Now go! I'll get everything and meet you…on board the plane at worst! Hurry!" He said, pushing an uncertain Zel out the door.

"You'd better…" Zel turned and gave Xelloss one last look, then lunged for a quick, but meaningful kiss. "I'm trusting you to make it!" he added, then dove into the cab shouting instructions.

Heart racing, head pounding, Zel wrapped his arms over his chest protectively and fought back tears. What a horrible, frightful experience this was turning out to be! After that degrading encounter with the Mazouku council, having to endure the shame of having his intimate life details revealed, debated…then to have to debase himself and his heritage and lastly to be stripped of all dignity, to have to bow and scrape in front of Xelloss and his mother begging for their mercy. Oh… he moaned at the painful memories, wondering if anything was worth that.

Jamming his icy-cold hands into his marginally warmer pockets, he felt the heavy ring his grandfather had pressed into his hand and remembered...

…………………

"Do you, child of the White Shrine, renounce the teachings and beliefs of the Shrine?"

Yes.

"Do you disclaim all allegiances and affiliations with the White Shrine and pledge yourself to the Mazouku…body and soul?"

Zel bit his lip to distract himself from his more painful, inner turmoil, then, gripping the ring more tightly with each damning 'yes' he intoned, he gathered the strength to answer yet again:

Yes.

…………………

And now, after all he'd gone through and given up, he was alone. Going back home. What would happen to him then? Surely word of his traitorous behavior would have already reached his grandfather's ears. And now here he was arriving shamed and without the cure he asked for too! What a fool, a selfish fool he was! To hurt his grandfather… that devoted and good man who took him in a gave him everything after his parents died! Zel died over and over in the back seat of the cab that night, and remembered…

…………………

"Then, Zelgadiss Greywords, are you prepared to hear our decision?"

Yes.

"You are now Zelgadiss Greywords of the Mazouku …body and soul."

Zelas stood and said to the assembled council, "My son, my General and Priest, who recruited this young man and fulfilled the requirements of his assignment, requests ownership and wishes to undertake his education and indoctrination as his next duty."

The one referred to as Dynast, spoke in answer, "Actually, I'd like to overrule that request. It is MY turn to pick a master for this one, if you recall? I myself have an untested underling who needs an assignment. You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Zel gripped the ring and slipped his finger through the wide opening, all the while gathering the strength to answer yet again:

No.

The gasps of astonishment and consternation made Zel jump and nearly question his resolve to continue:

"I am no mere peon to be casually packed off to some menial of yours!" He withdrew his hand and flashed the precious ring. "This is the power of the Shrine that I command. To give this up, I demand a trainer who is at least my equal!" He swallowed and licked his parched lips. This had to work!

"And…" Zel shouted and pointed to Xelloss, "I will be his equal. And that boy…" now pointing to Daemon seated beside Zelas. "Will be MINE!"

Several things happened at once. Most of the council members were snorting in indignation at the outburst. Zelas, shocked to the core from the last unexpected demand, began to sputter, while Dynast, seeing a way to cause Zelas, his rival, an injury by removing the boy from her protection without really losing much he cared about, roared over the din, "I retract my objection. Xelloss, Zelgadiss is yours. Take him and young Daemon and make your mama proud!"

"No!" Zelas screamed, clinging to the confused child at her side.

Xelloss stood and silently indicated to Zel to leave… immediately. He did… but Daemon… his grandfather's cure… what happened?

…………………

Before long, the cab swung up to the terminal entrance and the driver pointed out the door for departures then wished the despondent boy good luck.

Finding the correct departure gate was no problem. The problem was the waiting. Zel paced between the rows of waiting passengers, impatiently searching every face, hoping… hoping in vain that by some miracle Xelloss and Daemon would just appear.

"First class boarding…"

"Zelgaaaaadiss! Zelgadiss!" Xelloss' familiar voice cried from the boarding desk. "Over here! I gotta clear Daemon!"

Spinning on a heel, Zel caught sight of the unlikely pair, the taller guy gesticulating wildly. "Look at the papers! And the passports! And…tickets!" Apparently the personnel had been alerted to be on the look out for a child with and older boy. Daemon appeared confused and near tears and Xelloss was not far behind. Strolling up to the counter was a tall, grim-faced man in a guard's uniform. Now what? On the final point of despair, Zelgadiss focused all his remaining energy on putting up one last convincing act, when he noticed the man's ring. A glimmer of hope sparked in his near-dead heart; the guard wore a mid-ranking White Shrine ring.

"Ah… Sir!" Zel held out his right hand as if to shake hands, his own high-ranking signet ring in full view, then exerting control over his shaking voice, Zel continued, "This man and his son are with me. His papers are all in order as you can see and our plane is boarding. Would you please help us…it would be very dangerous for us, should we be detained."

The guard nodded, reviewed the papers briefly, and then said to the clerk detaining them, "Let them through. These are not the children yer lookin' fer. These here are White Shrine priests from Seyruun. Sorry, Sirs, for the delay. I hope your journey is safe from hereon out."

As Zel began to step past him, "Thank you…" the guard lowered his voice and said, "The Great Red Priest passed word that yer might be here tonight. I'm proud to have been at yer service. I'll let him know yer on yer way?"

"Huh? Oh, ah… that would be thoughtful, yes, thank you!" Zel gasped then turned toward the insisted yanks on his sleeve.

"Come on, Zelly!" Daemon cried.

"…"

Nestled into his window seat with a pillow and blanket, Daemon dozed off during take-off. Xelloss sat eyes-closed in the middle holding Zel's hand in a white-knuckled grip.

"We did it," Zel whispered.

"Yes, we did, didn't we?" Xelloss smiled weakly.

"Will he be all right?"

"Daemon? Yes. I told him on the ride over. He took it well. Father, brother…he'll figure it all out, I guess."

"He'll miss Zelas."

"Oh, she'll cool off and hunt me down. He'll see her before long." Xelloss opened one eye and looked at Zelgadiss. "That was one hell of a chance you took, asking for him, you know?"

"Yeah, well…I was on a roll."

"Zel?"

"Yes?"

"I do love you, you know?" Xelloss smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Hmmm, good," Zel smiled too and squeezed back. "Just…remind me, later, all right?"

"Okay…"

* * *

Please continue to the 'Tell Me, Now' story 

End Remind Me, Later part 8.


End file.
